Angie
by Just2mugglegirls03
Summary: Hi, I'm Anguis Narcissa Malfoy. Now, you're probably thinking, "wait, this is written by a Malfoy? Pass.", right? But give me a chance, I think you'll like my life story. You can read and join my journey through adolescence, with my brother Draco, my 4 best friends, and there's even some romance worked in there eventually. I hope you enjoy my autobiography! -Angie
1. Introduction and early years

Hi. My name is Angie Malfoy. Maybe you've heard of my family. Most people have. I have been judged by my last name more times than I can count. But I'm not like the rest of my family. I'm here today to tell my story.

It all started on June 18th 1983, only 13 days after my older brother Draco's 3rd birthday. Yes, this was the day little Anguis Narcissa Malfoy was born, with random tufts of blond hair. I was pretty cute is I do say so myself. Draco thought so too.

Anyway, for the first few years of my life, I was REALLY close to my brother. I'd follow him everywhere. Around the manor, into the garden, pretty much if he was somewhere, odds were I was too. He taught me to fly on a broom when I was 5, and had made me a near champion chaser by the time I was 8. But, as I knew, I would likely never use these skills. The Slytherin quidditch team NEVER had any girls on it. So, while I was good, he had to keep reminding me I wouldn't be able to go anywhere as a chaser. That was only the first dream of mine that was crushed by him and my father. Father was very strict and old fashioned, as mother often put it. He had quickly convinced Draco that we were Superior to most others in the magical community, just because we were pure bloods. He tried to do the same with me, but I just… didn't understand. I was too little. I couldn't tell if someone was a pure blood or 'mud blood' by looking at them, and so I never really thought it very important to ask. If they told me, and I knew, I would stay away from them, but most of the time when I met a little witch or wizard at a dinner party or something, I would be having too much fun to even remember asking. It didn't matter much to me. I always felt like mother was proud of me for that.

As I grew, while he became a bit less fond of me each year, I still idolized my big brother. He was the coolest boy on the planet to me. We argued a lot, as siblings do, but at the end of the day, I always went to bed thinking he could do no wrong. And while that could have been because father took his side on every argument, I didn't realize that for many years.

Now, our main story begins on 1 September 1991, when Draco was leaving for his first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Draco leaves for school

I was standing on platform 9 ¾ for the first time in my life, holding my father's hand as my mother fussed over my brother. He seemed pretty annoyed, so I used my little sister powers. I let go of father's hand, and ran over and hugged Draco. Mother backed up to admire how cute I was, like I knew she would. "Thanks." Draco whispered.

"You're welcome." I whispered. Then I had to continue the act. I let go of him, and started jumping up and down. "You have to promise to write me when you get there Drakie!" I told him in my most energetic voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Angie, I've told you not to call me that!" He moaned. That was true, he always told me that. But even when I was saving him, I had to annoy him. I'm his little sister, that's my job to this day.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said quickly. "But you still have to write me!" He laughed at me.

"I will." He said. Then I hugged him again. This time for real. Hey, I wasn't going to see him until Christmas!

"Love you Drakie." I told him. He smiled down at me.

"Love you too." He said. Mother looked so happy to see this. We were usually at each other's throats all the time, so it must have been nice for her. Then the train whistle blew. Draco let me go and picked up his trunk. "I have to go now."

"Have fun Draco. And your sister's right, you have to send an owl at least once a week." Mother said as she hugged him.

"I know mother." Draco said as he pulled away from her. Then I hugged him one more time, and he got on the train. I ran after it as it pulled away, waving all the way down the platform.

"Bye Drakie! Love you!" I called to him as I ran. He waved at me through the window, then I reached the end of the platform. I kept waving until the train was out of site. After a minute, I felt mother grab my hand.

"Let's go home darling." She said. I sniffed.

"I'll miss him." I said sadly. Mother pulled me to a hug.

"So will I Angie." She told me. Then father came over.

"Yes yes, we'll all miss Draco." He said impatiently. "Now let's get home. I have a meeting with the minister in an hour."

"OK daddy!" I said cheerfully. Father suddenly looked more stern.

'Anguis, you've been told countless times, you shall address me as 'father' or 'sir', is that understood?" He asked almost angrily. I hung my head.

"Yes father." I said, ashamed. He always made me feel like that. He then apparated home. Mother saw I looked upset, and took my hand again.

"Don't you worry Angie. I've always told you, your father is just a bit old fashioned about how children should address their elders. You're a little girl, it's only natural you'd call your father daddy." She said, smiling. I brightened a bit.

"OK mummy." I said, nodding. Mother then apparated home, taking me with her.


	3. My first day

**Hey guys! So, I forgot to say in the first 2 chapters, but the only character I own is Angie. Ok? Ok. On with the story!**

It was one of the most exciting days of my life! I was FINALLY 11, and going to Hogwarts with Draco! The whole family was on Platform 9 ¾ for the 4th year in a row, but this year I got to go too! Mother seemed worried about me though. She kept saying "Are you SURE you have everything? You don't want to forget anything. Do you have your books? How about your robes? How about-" But Draco cut her off.

"Mother, I checked for her before we left, she has everything." He told her. That was a lie, he hadn't checked anything. He trusted me to remember. Hell, I had reminded him to bring his telescope for astronomy. But mother believed him.

"Alright, alright. I just can't believe my baby girl is going off to school." She said a bit sadly, pulling me into a hug. Draco smirked at me over her shoulder and shrugged, as if to say that he tried.

"I'm not a baby mother!" I said, slightly annoyed. She let me go, and kept adjusting my jumper.

"I know darling, I know." She sighed. Then the train whistle blew. I looked back at mother, and gave her one last hug.

"Love you mummy." I whispered.

"Anguis-" Father began sternly. I cut him off quickly.

"I know father. Address mother as mother, you as father, simple stuff." I said cheerfully, giving him a quick hug.

"Come on Ange, the train will leave without you if you aren't on at 11 o'clock." Draco said impatiently, taking my trunk along with his own.

"I'm coming Draco, calm down!" I called. "Bye mother, bye father!" With that, I ran after Draco, and got on the train. I waved to mother until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I continued to follow Draco down the corridor. About halfway down the train, we came across Draco's friend Pansy. He had told me all about her. All the time. Everyday. Since he was 12.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug. Then she saw me. "Oh my God, is this your little sister?" She was smiling at me so wide it was scaring me, but I just smiled back.

"Yeah." Draco said. "This is Angie. Angie, this is my friend Pansy."

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Wow Draco, you were right, she IS really pret-" I tried to say before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"OK, well Angie, why don't you go find some other 1st years to sit with?" He asked, giving me a look that said 'get lost, or you'll regret it'. I got the hint.

"OK, I'll see you later Drakie." I said cheerfully, having to embarrass him one more time. "It was nice to meet you Pansy!"

"It was nice to meet you too Angie." She said sweetly. With that, I walked away to find some of my fellow 1st years. As I was leaving, I could hear Pansy and Draco entering their compartment. "You coming, 'Drakie'?" Pansy laughed. I could almost feel my brother blushing from down the corridor.

"Shut it." He laughed, embarrassed as they entered the next car. I smiled. My work was done there. I found an empty compartment. I didn't want to have to ask to sit with other students, I was kinda shy. So I figured, I'd either sit alone, or wait for someone to come to me. It was a good plan. And it worked. After a few minutes, a girl with freckles and flaming red hair poked her head into my compartment.

"Hey, can I sit in here?" She asked. "Every other compartment is either full, or full of idiots." That made me laugh.

"Sure." I answered, nodding. She smiled and sat down across from me.

"Thanks. I'm Mafalda by the way, Mafalda Weasley." She told me.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Angie. Well, my name is Anguis Malfoy, but I prefer Angie." I was talking to much. That was a problem I had. But Mafalda didn't seem to care about that. She seemed a bit sceptical when I said my last name.

"You're a Malfoy? Like, daughter of Lucius Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I answered nervously.

"Huh." She replied. "My older cousins and uncle Arthur say Malfoys can't be trusted, but I thought you seemed OK." She smiled a bit.

"Well, my brother and father say that Weasleys are beneath us, and I thought you seemed OK too." I said, smiling back. After a minute, we both started laughing. I liked this girl.

"I guess we're both rebels then." She laughed. I nodded. I could tell we were going to be really good friends.

After a bit, Mafalda and I were sitting next to each other, talking and eating some sweets I had bought. I learned that Mafalda was muggle born-ish. Her mother was a muggle, but her father was a squib, and was the sibling of Arthur Weasley. Father had told me all about him. He was head of the misuse of muggle artifacts office at the ministry. Father said this as if it was disgraceful, but it sounded kind of cool the way Mafalda described it. I started wondering whether my father was right about not only her family, but also muggleborns. He and Draco talked about muggleborns as if they were horrid animals, unworthy of even acknowledging the magical world. But just talking to her, I could tell that Mafalda would be an amazingly talented witch.

Around 4:00, a brown haired boy stuck his head into our compartment. "Hi." He said. "Can my friend and I sit in here?" I could see Mafalda looking at him skeptically.

"Sure." I said before she could say anything.

"Thanks." He said smiling. Mafalda leaned over to me.

"Why?" She asked as the boy struggled to drag his blonde friend into the compartment. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked her. She didn't seem to have an answer to that. The boy had finally gotten his friend in, and they sat down across from us.

"Sorry for coming so suddenly." The boy said. "My older brother and his 3rd year friends kicked us out of their compartment."

"It's OK." I assured him. "I'm Angie by the way." The brown haired boy nodded.

"I'm Dennis." He said. I looked at Mafalda, and saw that she'd rather slit her wrists than introduce herself. She was slumped back, with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And THIS is my new friend Mafalda." I said, elbowing her. She rolled her eyes at me, and then nodded at the boys. Dennis then followed my example.

"And this is MY new friend, Nigel." He said. Nigel was looking down at his hands, but he looked up and smiled a bit when Dennis introduced him, before looking down again. Dennis turned back to me and Mafalda. "He's a bit shy." He said. Nigel went a bit red at being singled out. Mafalda rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, no one could tell." She said sarcastically. I elbowed her again. "What? Look at him!"

"Be nice!" I told her. She rolled her eyes again, but sat back and stopped talking. I picked up my box of every flavour beans and offered it to the boys. "Want some?" I asked. Dennis nodded, taking a handful. I held it to Nigel. "You want some Nigel?" He looked up at the box, smiled at me a bit and took one.

"Thanks." He said quietly. I smiled then passed the box to Mafalda, who put it in my trunk for me.

Around 6:00, we arrived at Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was outside the train, gathering the first years in the pouring rain. Draco and father had also told me about him. The spoke about him as if he was a mindless goon. But, I thought he was brilliant, guiding all of the first years across the lakes on boats. As we were crossing, Dennis leaned over the side of the boat, trying to spot the giant squid, and actually fell over into the lake! Nigel and I each quickly grabbed one of his hands, but he was slipping. "Professor!" I heard someone from another boat call. "Someone fell into the lake!" Hagrid then lifted Dennis out of the water, and put him back on the boat, and put his own giant coat on the small boy.

A little while later, professor Mcgonagall was leading us into the great hall to be sorted. She called us all to the hat in alphabetical order. So, out of the four of us, Dennis went first. Aftera minute with the sorting hat on his head, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and he went and sat next to a blonde boy, whom I assumed was his brother. After like 10-20 more kids, my name was called. I went up and Mcgonagall put the hat on my head. "Huh? A Malfoy?" It said, a bit confused. "There's usually only one of those per generation."

"Yeah, I was an accident according to father." I thought. I knew the hat could hear thoughts, all kids with wizard parents do.

"Alright let's see…" The hat continued. "I think I know the perfect house for you."

"Lemme guess," I thought.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

"I knew it." I said quietly as I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. I sat down next to Draco,and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and watched the rest of the sorting. Mafalda was called up about 15 kids after me.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. Mafalda looked shocked, but she got up and sat next to me.

"I always knew I was different than my cousins." She whispered to me. "They were all sorted into Gryffindor, and there's 7 of them!"

"Well, we get to have all our classes together!" I said. She nodded smiling. Then, right after Mafalda, Nigel went up. He looked nervous as he sat down, and he was there for almost 5 minutes. Eventually, the hat made it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled. Nigel looked a bit relieved, and went and sat next to Dennis at the Gryffindor table. Mafalda looked confused.

"How is HE in Gryffindor, the house of BRAVERY?" She asked. I elbowed her, and she got the point and stopped talking. Dumbledore then made some fun announcements. No going in the forest, duh. But more exciting, Hogwarts was going to host the Triwizard tournament that year. In about a month, students from Beauxbatons academy and Durmstrang Institute would come here for the most legendary of competitions. Everyone was so excited! We also met the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. He seemed fun. In a mental sort of way, but still. This would be an interesting year.

 **This is my first fan fic, so PLEASE review! I need feedback! Thx! :)**

 **-Anwyn3**


	4. First flying lesson

**I only own the character Angie. All the others are either in the Harry Potter books, or Mafalda, who was supposed to be in Goblet of fire, but J.K. Rowling took her out at the last minute. Ok? Ok. On with the story!**

A few days after the sorting, we had our first flying lesson. I mean, Draco had already taught me to fly, but it would be fun to do it with other kids my age. That morning, Mafalda and I were just eating breakfast in the great hall, when Dennis and Nigel walked past us, heading to sit with Dennis' brother at the Gryffindor table. I saw Mafalda smirk, as she stepped on Nigel's robes, tripping him. He fell face first onto the floor, dropping the books he had been carrying. Everyone at the Slytherin table laughed, except for me that is. Nigel's face was redder than Mafalda's hair, partly from the embarrassment, and partly from the nosebleed he'd gotten when his face hit the floor. He got up and ran out of the hall. "Nigel-" Dennis called after him, before glaring at Mafalda. "I hope you're happy Weasley." He snarled at her. I picked up one of Nigel's books that was near my leg and handed it to Dennis, who had just picked up the rest. "Thanks Angie." He said before giving Mafalda one final glare and running off to find his friend. I hit Mafalda's arm.

"Why did you do that to poor Nigel?" I asked her in a hushed but angry voice. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Angie, what do you expect? We're Slytherins, they're Gryffindors! We're natural rivals. Anyway, he's fine!" She stated offhandedly.

"He has a bloody nose!" I said in the same hushed voice.

"That Pomfrey can fix in a minute!" She replied dismissively. "It was just a bit of fun."

"Do you HONESTLY think that was fun for him?" I asked her.

"Who cares?" She asked as she returned to her pancakes. I rolled my eyes at her, and went back to my breakfast.

When the time came for the flying lesson, all the Slytherin and Gryffindor 1st years headed down to the quidditch pitch. Madam hooch had us all lined up and ready to go with the school brooms, and she told us to yell 'up' to make them, you guessed it, go UP into our hands. Mine flew up instantly, as did Dennis' and a few other kids'. But, a majority of the brooms were still laying on the ground. Everyone who's broom was on the ground again yelled UP, and after a few tries, everyone's brooms had flown up… except Nigel's. Try as he might, his broom seemed to have a vendetta against him, or something, because it never moved a centimeter. Mafalda laughed maniacally.

"I've told you Angie, he's hopeless!." She whispered rather loudly.

"Oh give it a rest Mafalda." I told her.

"UP!" Nigel cried again. The broom still didn't move. I could see the desperation on his face, as tears seemed to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Awwwww! Is ickle baby Wolpert gonna CRY?" Mafalda laughed viciously. All the other Slytherins, and even half the Gryffindors laughed too. Dennis and I looked at each other. We both felt horrible.

"UP!" Nigel yelled again. When nothing happened, he ran away from the class and back towards the castle. With one more look at Dennis, I could tell we had the same idea. We both took off after him, with madam Hooch yelling at all three of us to come back.

After a while, Dennis and I found Nigel sitting alone in the abandoned courtyard. We walked over and sat on either side of him.

"You ok Nigel?" Dennis asked him. Nigel nodded, but he was still frowning.

"Come on Nigel, what's wrong?" I asked him gently. He still said nothing. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us." I said. Nigel sighed.

"I'm horrible at magic. I always have been. My cousins have always made sure I knew it too. I've always been the smallest, the weakest, the worst kid in my family. While my parents always say I'm fine and none of the other first years will be any good either, they all are. I'm still stupid little Nigel Wolpert, the tiny shy kid who's probably a squib anyway." He said quietly. Dennis and I looked at each other. By the look on his face, he was as surprised as I was to hear any of that. He put his hand oN Nigel's other shoulder.

"Mate, you are A LOT of things, but stupid isn't one of them." He said sincerely. Nigel sighed again and shook his head.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." He said in a quiet, sad voice.

"It's true! Here- what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I asked him.

"Draught of living death." He said quickly.

"What year was the LAST Triwizard Tournament held in?" Dennis asked, catching on to my plan.

"1792." Nigel answered.

"And, what year was Hogwarts established?" I asked.

"993 A.D., why are you asking all these questions?" He responded.

"How did you know the answers?" Dennis asked. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"It's common knowledge." He said. I laughed.

"No it isn't. The first one may be to full grown witches and wizards, but the other 2?" I asked.

"I only knew about the Tournament because Colin wouldn't stop telling me useless facts about it." Dennis admitted.

"And I only knew the Hogwarts establishment year because I've read Hogwarts: a history about a hundred times in my life." I said.

"So?" Nigel asked.

"SO," Dennis began. "You just knew these off the top of your head. We had to be told the answers, either from a book, or an annoying older brother."

"Both in my case." I joked. My joke made Nigel smile a bit. "The bottom line is that you're a smart kid Nigel. I'd hazard to say the smartest in our year."

"And DEFINITELY smarter than Weasley." Dennis added. I gave Dennis a look that said 'don't push it, she's still my best friend', and he nodded. I turned back to Nigel.

"Ready to go back to the pitch?" I asked him. Nigel took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah." He said, smiling a bit. So, the three of us walked back to the pitch, and Dennis and I helped Nigel with his broom. After about 20 more tries, the broom rolled over. And about 10 minutes before class ended, it flew up into his hand. He looked so proud of himself. "Thanks mates." He said thankfully. I hugged him.

"YOU did it, Nigel." I said, letting him go.

"Yeah, we only helped a little." Said Dennis with a wink. Then Mafalda flew down next to me.

"Hey, you gonna fly before class ends Angie?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming, we were just-" I began.

"Helping Wolpert. I saw. Good job kid. Every flyer's first step is learning to pick up a broom." She said, punching Nigel's arm before taking off again. Nigel held his arm, but smiled at her.

"Told you she wasn't that bad." I whispered to Dennis. He smirked.

"Looks like Nigel agrees with you." He said slyly. I punched him in the arm before mounting my broomstick and taking off.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	5. Their Snakes and Our Lions

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! What else do I say? Oh yeah, I only own Angie, nothing else, blah blah blah, on with the chapter!**

A few weeks after the flying lesson, I started hanging out with Dennis and Nigel more often, and dragged Mafalda along, hoping that it might improve the way she treated Nigel. And, I couldn't complain. Now she only insulted him about 3 times a week, which may sound bad, but for Mafalda, it was a MASSIVE improvement. Trust me.

So, one nice Saturday, we were just hanging out under a big tree by the lake. Mafalda, Nigel and I were all sitting under the tree, while Dennis hung upside down from a branch, with his head hanging next to mine. He and I were discussing classes, while the other two were having a heated discussion about Quidditch teams. Even now that we were friends, they always found SOMETHING to argue about. But as we were talking, Dennis spotted something. "Hey Angie, isn't that your brother?" He asked, pointing towards the castle. As he had said, there was Draco, walking towards us. I groaned.

"Bloody Hell," I muttered, getting up and walking to meet him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, just plotting how to blow up the school." I replied sarcastically. "I'm hanging out with my friends on a Saturday., is that a crime?"

"With friends like THAT, yes." He replied, distastefully.

"Excuse me?" I said raising my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean 'with friends like THAT'?" He rolled his eyes at me, as if I was the one being ridiculous.

"Hm, let's think, isn't Creevey a mudblood?" He asked.

"So?" I asked him.

"And isn't the redhead a Weasley, AND daughter of a squib?" He asked.

"And?" I asked him.

"And isn't Wolpert's family filled to the BRIM with bloodtraiters?" He asked. I had had enough.

"What point are you trying to make here?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Are you kidding me Angie? I thought you had standards!" He exasperated.

"Shove off Draco! I have my friends, you have yours. Just leave me alone with good people!" I said, turning around and walking back towards my friends.

"I honestly can't believe you were put in Slytherin, the way you act, you're a Gryffindor if I ever saw one." He called after me. "Don't be surprised if you're disowned this summer!"

"Oh SHUT IT Draco!" I yelled at him, running back to the tree where my friends sat, hearing him and his friends laughing behind me. I sat back now next to Mafalda, and buried my face in my knees. My brother, my HERO, was now telling me that I was going to be disowned. Mafalda put one arm around my shoulders.

"What happened Angie?" She asked, more gently than I had ever heard her voice before.

"Nothing." I said, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Dennis asked, flipping over and jumping out of the tree, landing next to me. I nodded. Nigel put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell us Angie." He said kindly. I smiled at him, and sighed.

"All my life, Draco has been like a superhero to me. Even when we had arguments. But now…" i said sadly. "I don't think we'll make up this time."

"You will." Dennis said, ruffling my hair. "You always do. And even if you don't he's not worth it. He's an idiot to not accept you the way you are Angie." I smiled. I realized in that moment that I had something Draco could only dream of: friends. Not just people who he calls friends, but real friends, who actually care about him. I had that. And if that made me a Gryffindor, so be it. I felt like I'd rather be one anyway. I hugged all my friends tightly.

"I love you guys." I said, smiling. Dennis smirked.

"Wow Slytherin snakes can feel LOVE?!" He joked. I laughed.

"Sut it. If Lions can feel weak, snakes can feel love." I smiled.

From that day onward, Mafalda and I were Dennis and Nigel's snakes. And they were our lions.

 **Please review! Got one so far! Thx Ginny2012!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	6. Time Passing

**Ok, I own nothing but the character Angie. Just an FYI, this is sort of a filler chapter because I don't want to skip ahead to far, o I made a few short skits to put in. Enjoy!**

OK, so nothing very important happened until the first task, so let's just jump through the minor things.

In the same week as the flying lesson, we had our first DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) class with Moody. It was… interesting. Well, first of all, as I had predicted, he was mental. He kept screaming, and he could see through EVERYTHING with his weird eye. And second, he was teaching us the 3 UNFORGIVABLE CURSES. It was creepy. He performed the imperius curse on us, and we had to try to resist. Now, this would be fine, except for the fact that most ADULTS can't do that. But, whatever, we need to learn it eventually I guess, and he was teaching us. So, A-plus teacher work? I don't know. But that lesson was pretty cool.

On Halloween, the 3 champions for the tournament were chosen. From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. Awesome! My favourite quidditch player! From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, who's supposedly part veela. Fun. And from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Fun. Everyone thought that was it, but THEN another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet of fire. Dumbledore read it, and guess who? No not the Weasley twins, no not Draco, it was HARRY POTTER! Coooooool! I looked around at the Gryffindor table, like everyone else, and Harry looked as freaked out as everyone else. I kind of felt bad for him. Then I looked over at Draco and his goons. He looked like he was about to explode! It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud. Harry went up to the front, and went to the room where the other champions were. I looked back at the Gryffindor table, and saw Dennis and Nigel going insane. Then Mafalda elbowed me. "Wow, I've never seen Ron that pissed before." She whispered. I looked over at her cousin Ron, and saw him glaring at Harry.

"Wait, but aren't they best friends?" I asked. Mafalda shrugged.

"They are. I met Harry this summer when Uncle Arthur took us to the quidditch world cup." She explained.

"Hey, I was there too! Come to think of it, I think I saw you there." I said, thinking.

"Yeah, I know. Your father kind of almost threatened Harry." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he's ost me friends in the past. At the park, most parents don't want their child playing with the child of an ex death eater." I explained.

"I can imagine." She replied. Then we went back to listening to Dumbledore.

About 2 weeks later, Mafalda Dennis Nigel and I were walking through the courtyard, when we heard my brother's obnoxious voice, bugging Harry. "Honestly, when is he going to learn that no one cares what he says, or what father thinks?" I asked my friends.

"The same day he learns that slicking his hair back isn't cool." Dennis replied.

"So never?" I asked. Nigel shook his head.

"Sorry Angie, but your brother's a prat." Mafalda stated.

"No, really? I never noticed." I said sarcastically. Just then, Harry reacted. He said he didn't give a damn what father thought, that he's vile and cruel, and that Draco's pathetic. I nodded. "Yeah, all that adds up." I said quietly. Then Draco tried to hex Harry, but professor Moody came out of nowhere and turned my twitchy big brother into a ferret. He was so cute like that! I kind of wish Mcgonagall hadn't turned him back, because he would have made a wicked pet. But, she did, and Draco and his goons ran away. We were all laughing. I still bug him about it when I see him and his family at christmas. Scorp loves that story. Anyways, he ran away, we all laughed, and then we went on with our lives.

Then in November, was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Or was it the QUADwizard Tournament? I mean, there were 4 competitors… but 3 events and 3 schools… aw who cares, it was going to be cool, nonetheless.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Shout out this chapter: Hermione's sis. Thanks for your review!**

 **Guys, please review, I love reading them!**

 **-Anwyn**


	7. First task (featuring Dennis)

**I own nothing but Angie, you know the drill, on with the chapter!**

So, it was late November, and the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. We had no idea what it was, but Mafalda seemed to think it was something to do with a dragon. Now, the lions and I thought she was crazy, but then when the task actually started, it WAS a dragon. 4 to be exact, one for each champion.

"How did you know that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"My older cousin Charlie brought the dragons." She said. "He works with them in Romania."

"Cooooool!" I said. Then they explained the rules. Each champion would face a different dragon, and have to take a golden egg they had, because THAT'S a nice safe school event.

After the 3 of age champions had gotten their eggs, it was little 14 year old Harry's turn. All I have to say about his method is… I can see how he was made seeker for Gryffindor in his first year. I'm serious, he's an amazing flyer. Draco always said it was all talk, but… that's just a lie. He flew around the arena, so much that the dragon actually broke off of it's chain, and flew after him towards the castle! Really, the only thing I could hear over the screams when it broke through the stands were Mafalda's cousins Fred and George yelling "Well done dragon!" simultaneously. They loved to talk at the same time, wear the same clothes, pretty much anything identical twins can do to confuse people. They were fun. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, THE FRIGGIN' DRAGON HAD BROKEN FREE! How'd I get distracted of that fact? Well, Harry kept flying, crashed into the roof, but got his broom back and came back for the egg. Yay!

Now, I'm not so sure what happened in this next part, (because I wasn't there), so I'll let Dennis tell it. Alright? Here he is.

Hey, so I'm Dennis, and Angie told me to write a part in her book about what happened in the Gryffindor common room right after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. So, I'm not the best at writing, but whatever, first time for everything.

So, there was a giant party in the common room. Everyone was cheering for Harry, and the Weasley twins had him hoisted on their shoulders with the egg. Nigel and I were just sitting on a couch, 'cause a lot of noise and people used to REALLY bother him. Then, Harry asked everyone if he should open the bloody thing.. Everyone yelled "YEAH!", so he twisted the lid and opened it. Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound filled the room. Everyone covered their ears, the twins dropped Harry, pretty much all Hell broke loose until it was closed. Then Ron came in asking what the bloody Hell that was. Very good question in my opinion.

Not sure exactly what they said, but Harry and Ron were friends again. All's well that ends well. Now, I think I'm done.. You might hear more from me later on, but for now, bye.

-Dennis Creevey

So, yeah. Thanks for telling that one Den! But now it was getting closer to Christmas, and I'd be going home soon. Yay!

 **So, the shout out thing works by** **every time** **a NEW person reviews, I'll give them a** **shout out** **. At the time I'm typing this, only the** **previous**

 **2 shout outs have ever reviewed (albeit multiple times. Thx!), so no shout out this chapter.**

 **Now, do you guys like the way Angie's getting people to help write her story? Jordan liked the idea. That or she's lying to me... but that's**

 **not it! Tell me in a review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	8. Christmas Holidays

**I own nothing but Angie, you know the drill, ACTION!**

It was December 15th when I got the owl saying I wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. Apparently, since Draco was staying for the Yule ball on Christmas eve, mother wanted me to stay too, so that neither of us would feel 'left out'. Mothers are crazy. Whatever, my friends were all staying anyway. Now I could spend Christmas with them. But I would miss Mother. It was my first Christmas away from home, so I had no idea what to expect.

On the day most of the students 3rd year and younger were leaving, a lot of the tables were pretty empty. Still more than half full, but still. So, with the extra space, Mafalda and I would sometimes sit at the Gryffindor with Dennis and Nigel, and vice versa. Draco shot me dirty looks every breakfast lunch and dinner because of that, but I'd just smile and wave at him, pretending he wasn't a horrible person. I didn't want to start an argument at Christmas. I always have been a better person than him.

Then on Christmas eve, we had fun in the courtyard until curfew. We built a snowman, built a big snow fort, it was fun. I mean, Mafalda may have tried to kill Nigel with snowballs a few...DOZEN times, but Dennis and I stopped her. Then we had to go in and separate for our common rooms. While the boys went upstairs to Gryffindor tower, Mafalda and I went down to the Slytherin dungeon. We went up to our dorm room around midnight. We were the only ones in there, so it wouldn't be hard to fall asleep. The only thing was, I was thinking about Draco. I didn't want to be fighting with him anymore. I hated seeing him glaring at me all the time, and he was the only family I had at school. I made up my mind to make up with him in the morning. As long as he liked my present (new dragonskin seeker gloves with his name embroidered by yours truly in silver on the backs), that would be a good start.

"Angie." I heard a voice whisper. I groaned and rolled over.

"I'm asleep." I mumbled.

"Wake up then!" Said the voice.

"Go say that to the whomping willow, I'm sure it will love that." I mumbled.

"Come on Angie! Wake up!" The voice said. Suddenly I felt something heavy on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Mafalda there, grinning. "It's Christmas morning genius!" She said.

"I'll get up if you get off me!" I told her, slightly annoyed. She got off my bed, sat on hers, and started opening her presents. I got up quickly and looked over my bed. Sure enough, there was a pile of presents wrapped in patterned paper. I grabbed the top one and read the tag.

"Happy Christmas Angie! Love, mum."

I smiled and unwrapped it. It was a locket. It was silver, with an emerald in the center, and a silver snake-like creature surrounding it. I opened it, and a note fell out. I unfolded it, and saw mother's familiar handwriting again.

Dear Angie,

This locket was mine when I was a child, and I thought you would like it. The creature on the front is actually what you're named after: an Anguis. It appears to be a snake, but it's actually a lizard, evolved without legs. I always thought that it held the idea that anyone could be anything, no matter how they appear. Put a photo in that means a lot to you, and wear it proudly, as I did at school.

Wishing you a very happy Christmas,

Love from Mummy.

I smiled at the note. I had always been told that my name was the Latin word for snake or Serpent, but now I knew it meant so much more. I happily put the locket on. I didn't have a picture for it yet, but I knew I'd get one eventually.

After I had opened my presents, and was sitting on my bed eating the chocolate cauldrons Mafalda had gotten me, I spotted a small package where my other presents had been. I guessed I had missed one. I picked it up and read the tag.

"Angie. From Draco."

Ok, that confused me. I thought he hated me. I unwrapped the package, and there was a small box. I opened it, and there was a snake shaped bracelet, with 'my baby sister' engraved on it. I smiled and put it on. He didn't hate me! Yay! I turned to Mafalda.

"I think Draco forgives me." I told her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, not looking up from her new copy of 'Quidditch through the ages'.

"He got me a present." I said. She smiled a bit.

"Steps in the right direction." She said, closing her book. "Ready to go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, just let me get our presents for the Lions." I said.

"OUR?" She asked skeptically. I nodded, smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't get them anything, so I got them each a chocolate frog from you." I told her, tossing her the 2 chocolate frog boxes. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said. "What'd you get them?"

"I knitted them matching scarves." I told her. "Like the one I gave you, only red and yellow instead of green and grey, and with the word 'Lion' on either end instead of 'Snake'."

"Of course you did." She said, rolling her eyes again.

"And I made myself one too." I said, showing her my scarf that matched hers.

"Great, can we go now?" She asked. I nodded, gathered our gifts in my bookbag, and followed her downstairs. Draco was sleeping on a couch in the common room. I walked over and gently shook him awake.

"What?" He moaned.

"You fell asleep on the couch last night." I told him.

"Oh. Thanks." He mumbled, getting up.

"Wow, you look exhausted." I said.

"No, what gave you that idea?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed, and gave him a hug.

"Happy Christmas big brother." I said to him, smiling. He smiled a bit at me.

"Happy Christmas baby sister." He said. Then he turned and went upstairs to his dorm. Then I continued to follow Mafalda out of the common room and up to the great Hall. There was almost no one there. All the older kids must have been asleep. So, Mafalda and I sat next to the lions at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Christmas lions!" I said cheerfully as we sat down.

"Happy Christmas snakes." Dennis replied. Then I gave the boys 'our' presents, and they gave us ours. Nigel gave us both new quill sets, and Dennis got us some fizzing whizbees. They were both happy with the chocolate frogs, and the scarves I made them. Once we had our breakfast, Dennis and I dragged the other two outside for a snowball fight. We split into pairs: me and Dennis vs. Mafalda and Nigel. They were… less than thrilled, but they didn't bother to complain about it. Dennis and I were pretty stubborn.

Each team had an hour to build a fort, and make as many snowballs as possible. That's why Dennis and I had insisted on building a snow fort the night before: practise. I thought we had a slam dunk win. But it turned out that when they stopped fighting for a second, Mafalda and Nigel made a pretty tough team to beat. With Mafalda's aggressive nature and Nigel's knowledge of… EVERYTHING, they were able to create a strong fort, about 200 snowballs, and a CATAPULT in under 20 minutes. I looked over our half finished wall, saw their fort, and called to Dennis. "Uh, Dennis?" I called.

"What?" He asked from the back wall, where he was trying to carve out a door with his wand.

"You might wanna see this." I told him nervously. He looked up at me, confused, then climbed up to the top of the wall with me. He saw what they were doing, and looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, NOW they get along." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we gotta hurry and finish this wall. Forget the back door, we need to be covered." I said quickly, returning to my building up of the wall.

"Yes ma'am!" He said with a little salute, before jumping down and starting to build up the side walls.

When the hour was up, we all went to the center of the battlefield. We all shook hands, then ran back to our forts. Knowing we were likely going to die, Dennis and I had built a bomb shelter underneath the main floor. But we would only go there if up to defence level 3 was initiated. Right now, we were at level 0. Then the snowballs started coming. We tried to throw some back, but it was no use. If we threw 10, they threw 20. We went to defence level 1. I used my wand to lift a pile of snow near by, and formed it into a roof, putting it on the top of the walls. We threw snowballs through the windows of the fort, and ducked out of the way if any came at us. Then they stepped it up a bit. They started to used the catapult, with about 50 snowballs per load. The walls shook around us, So, Dennis put the fort up to defence level 2.

"Protego." he whispered. "Now!" I nodded and took out my wand, facing it out the window at a trail of wood we had laid around the fort.

"Incendio!" I cried, and flames surrounded our fort, melting all the snowballs that came towards it. Now, you're probably thinking, 'wait, hold on Angie, I think you wrote that wrong, wouldn't' the fire melt the snow?', right? Well, that's why Dennis cast that charm. It held the flames away from OUR snow, while melting any of THEIRS that came our way. At first,Nigel an Mafalda seemed a bit discouraged by the fire, but then…

"It's not holding!" Dennis cried. And he was right. Pretago was a good charm, but it was a bit too difficult for a 1st year to use. The spell collapsed, and our fort melted almost instantaneously. The flames grew and grew in size, almost encasing us.

"AGUAMENTI!" I cried, and water burst out of my wand, putting out the flames. And then, Mafalda and Nigel launched the fully loaded catapult.

It took those two more than 20 minutes to dig Dennis and I out of the snow bank they had created. When my arm was finally free, Mafalda was able to pull me out. "Next time, listen to us when we say we don't want to have a snowball fight." She said, smirking.

"Noted." I said, holding my stomach. It was definitely bruised. "I think there was a rock in that catapult."

"Yeah, probably, I put a few in there." She said, still smirking. I punched her arm.

"Course you did." I said, watching Nigel trying to pull Dennis out of the snow. You'd think it be easy, Dennis was tiny back then. I was at least 3 inches taller, and I was the second shortest of the four of us. But, when you think about it, Nigel as strong as Dennis was tall, so it makes a bit more sense. "Need any help Nigel?" I asked.

"Please." He answered, nodding. I walked over, grabbed Dennis's other hand, and together Nigel and I pulled him out.

"Thanks." Said Dennis as he brushed snow off of himself.

"Let's go inside for hot cocoa." Mafalda said, grabbing my hand and beginning to walk towards the castle. The lions followed, and we all went inside.

That night, Mafalda and I just sat up, talking, reading, and showing each other our presents. I don't even remember what we were talking about, I was so tired, but I do remember that it was a perfect way to end Christmas. I remember going to sleep thinking that it had been the best Christmas ever. No. Not by a long shot. But it had been the best I had ever had thus far. And it has a special place in my heart because of that.

 **Hey guys, hope this chapter wasn't to boring. It's not my best, but I think it's good.**

 **No shout out this chapter, no new reviewers. But thanks to the last 2 shout outs for more reviews!**

 **Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe today, if I finish it in time. See ya!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	9. New Years Resolution (featuring Mafalda)

**I own nothing but Angie, you get it, on with the chapter!**

On New Year's Eve, there was a huge party in the Slytherin common room. But it was so huge, that I had to keep Mafalda away from it. Older kids had somehow gotten firewhiskey… enough said. So, I took her down to the library, where we met our lions. As I expected, Nigel was sitting at a table with a pile of books trying to get Dennis to finish (or start) his holiday homework, since classes started again in like 2 days.

"Come on mate, just look at all the work you have to do!" Nigel tried to convince him.

"Nigel has a point." I told Dennis, resting my arm on his head. Neither of the boys had noticed us there until then, and Nigel looked as though he had just had a heart attack.

"Come on Angie, it's just homework." Dennis said, pushing my arm off him.

"You'll get detention if you don't have it done." Nigel reminded him.

"And you won't get to watch Harry in the next task of the tournament." Mafalda added. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What essay is it?" He asked Nigel, who laughed a bit.

"That's funny. You said ESSAY, as in ONE. Let's see, there's the 1 ½ foot one for Snape on uses of wormwood, the 11 inch one for Sprout on devil's snare, the 1 foot one on wrist movements for Flitwick, and the one describing each unforgivable curse for Moody." He said, counting on his fingers. "Not to mention the fact that you need to map out the stars around Jupiter this time of year for astronomy, AND read chapter 26 of 'history of magic' for the class of the same name." Dennis' face turned white.

"Who could actually finish all that in two weeks?" He asked. Nigel and I raised our hands.

"All I need to do is read the dumb book." Mafalda said. "Other than that, I'm good." Dennis dropped his head on the table.

"Well, I'm dead." He said. I looked at him in pity.

"No you aren't." I told him, picking up one of the books from Nigel's pile. "You just need to get started. After that it's easy."

"No Angie, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Mafalda stated. I punched her in the arm.

"If I hadn't helped you, you'd be right where he is right now." I reminded her.

"Fair point." She said, sitting down at the table. I sat down next to Dennis, and passed him the book.

"Chapter 5 lists all the uses of wormwood. Just write big, and you'll only need to copy the list." I told him. "| Mafalda, since you need to read it anyway, YOU read chapter 26 of 'History of magic'. And Nigel, since you're the smartest, can you draw the star map from memory?" I asked.

"| think so." Nigel replied, nodding.

"Then do that." I told him. "Then I can help you with your other essays." I explained to Dennis.

"Well, you win the contest for most organized." Mafalda said, rolling her eyes and flipping through the book. I rolled my eyes back at her, then sat down next to Nigel and picked up a long roll of parchment. I used my wand to cut 4 pieces off of it, each the required length of one essay. Then we all got started.

After a few hours, right before the 10:00 curfew, Dennis finished his essay for Moody, the last one. Then we literally had to run to get back to our common rooms before curfew. I mean, yeah, we made it, but it was close.

The common room was full of drunk teenagers, so we went up to our dorm. Partly because we were tired, and partly because I had to keep Mafalda from ending up like that too.

Sidenote from Mafalda: I wouldn't have gotten drunk Ange! Stop lying to these people about me, or I'll tell them about that time in 7th year!"

God Mal, no!

SfM: It was the year 2000,

That's it, you're out of the editing team for this book.

SfM: Sure I am.

Just let me tell the story! Ok, so we went to our dorm and just stayed up eating sweets until midnight. Then we went to bed.

A few hours later, I randomly woke up and realized that I had dropped my locket downstairs as we tried to escape the older kids. So, I reluctantly got up, and walked down the cold stone stairs.

When I got down to the common room, I saw the locket sitting on a side table. I picked it up, and turned to go back upstairs. "Don't go losing that again." Said a familiar voice. I turned back around, and Draco was there, sitting on a chair, reading his potions book.

"What are you doing down here this late?" I asked him.

"I might ask you the same question." He replied.

"I had to get my locket." I told him. "And you?"

"I have to read this chapter of this stupid book." He groaned. "How do teachers expect us to do all this work in 2 weeks?" That made me laugh.

"Funny, Dennis was saying about the same thing earlier." I laughed.

"Yeah, funny." He said, slightly annoyed as he went back to his book. I sighed, and sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you like my friends?" I asked him. He didn't look up from his book.

"I think I've already expressed that in various ways." He said warily.

"|No, you've expressed it in one, and not a convincing one either." I replied. He sighed, not annoyed, but more like he was tired of explaining things to people.

"Do you realize what father will do when he finds out your friends consist of a mudblood, a blood traitor, and a squib's daughter?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I shook my head. I hadn't thought of that. Mostly because I didn't care.

"Do YOU know what he'll do?" I asked him, annoyed.

"He'll get rid of you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like mother will let him." I said, clearly not believing him.

"Some things even mother can't control." Draco explained. I said nothing. "Ange, I want you to stay away from them because it's not safe. If father does manage to somehow disown you, you have nowhere to go."

"Mafalda will let me live with her. Her parents wouldn't mind." I said.

"You wouldn't be safe there for long." He said.

"And why not?" I asked him. He put down hs book and sat next to me on the couch.

"Angie, you know as well as I do what's happening at the end of the year. Father's told you all the stories. You know what happens to traitors of the dark lord. I just don't want that to happen to you." He said.

"NOTHING is happening at the end of the year, no matter what father and his psycho friends are planning!" I exclaimed. "Nothing happened last time they tried!" Draco sighed again.

"Don't you 'Ange' me!" I said, standing up. "He's never coming back, no matter what those people try!"

"I'm done arguing about this Angie." He said getting up. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "But you know I'm right. I just want what's best for my baby sister."

"What you say is best for me isn't though." I said defiantly. He sighed again, and ruffled my hair.

"Go get some sleep Angie." He told me. Then he went up to his dorm. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. The dark lord wouldn't return. No matter what father kept saying. He was delusional. I made up my mind to not mention this to anyone. And though I regret that decision to this day, it was a smart one for an 11 year old to make. I would have been way over my head. I forgot the incident altogether and went up to bed. At least my brother didn't hate me. That's all that mattered.

 **As I write this, no more reviews so far, no shout out. Hope you enjoyed Mafalda's little cameo! Next chapter up soon!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	10. The 2nd Task (featuring Nigel)

**I own nothing but Angie. This chapter is a bit shorter, so sorry. On with the show!**

In January, the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament took place. Everyone headed down to the black lake to watch, and Mafalda had gotten a job from her cousins Fred and George. She was helping them with their betting box, and they would give her galleon for it. Fun. She's getting paid, we get good seats, life was good that day.

Pretty much, the champions had to rescue their best friend, crush, sister, whoever means the most to them, from the bottom of the lake, where the merpeople had them. That's about as safe as the last task. The cannon went off, and the champions jumped into the deep black water. Harry jumped out and did a backflip, showing that he had gills and webbed feet. How'd he do that?|!

Cedric came out first, Fleur was disqualified and taken out of the water for almost drowning, and then Krum came. Harry came over the time limit, but was awarded 2nd place because he would have come in first if he weren't so heroic, blah blah yay go Hogwarts!

Now, something happened in the stands when Harry emerged, but I wasn't there, so I'll let Nigl tell it, since one, he hasn't had a turn yet, and two, it happened to him. So, take it away Nige!

Hi. I'm Nigel, and this is the short tale of how I got a black eye.

Ok, so Harry Potter had just emerged from the Black Lake, just after Ron Weasley and Fleur Delacour's sister had. Naturally, being Gryffindors, Dennis and I had been cheering for Harry. So, when he emerged, we cheered. What we hadn't realized was that Angie's crazy older brother Draco had been right next to us. He was a bit annoyed with the fact that we were cheering for his worst enemy, and so he hit my binoculars and walked away. Unfortunately for me, the binoculars in question had been up to my eyes at the time, and so were driven into them. Mostly the left one, because of the angle at which they were hit. Well, after that sequence of events, I had a pretty bad black eye. And that thing bloody hurt! Ok, that's my story. I guess I might be back later on if Angie needs me to tell more stories of my tragic childhood. Goodbye!

~Nigel Wolpert

Ok, so that happened. Thanks Nige! And after the event, Dennis and Nigel met up with us, and I forced them to tell me what had given him a black eye. After they were done explaining, I spotted Draco behind them, talking with his friends. "I'll be right back." I told my friends as I walked towards my brother.

"Look away Nigel." Mafalda said, covering his eyes. "This isn't going to be pretty." As I walked towards Draco, his goons spotted me first.

"Look Malfoy, it's your blood traitor sister!" Crabbe called maliciously.

"Better be careful, she looks MAD!" Goyle laughed in mock fear.

"I'd shut it if I were you." I told them. "Now, can you leave me to talk to my dear big brother?" They laughed.

"Like we'd listen to a little first year girl." Crabbe said laughing.

"You two go on, she won't stop until you let her talk to me." Draco told them. They obeyed almost instantly, causing me to roll your eyes at how scared they were of him. "Ok, what do you want kid?"| My brother asked.

"Why did you give Nigel a black eye?" I asked him.

"Hm, let's think, he's a wimp, he was cheering for Potter, he's a blood traitor, he's a nerd," He said, counting on his fingers.

"AND he's my friend!" I cried. "Stop going near my friends, bad things happen when you do!"

"Ange," He began.

"Don't 'Ange' me! Stay away from my friends, or I'll have to force you!" I exclaimed, turning to walk away. I heard him scoff behind me, but he didn't say anything. I rejoined my friends, and we went to the great hall for dinner. "He won't be bugging you guys anymore. If he does, he knows I'll kill him." I told them.

"Mate, he's a foot taller and 3 years older than you. How are you going to kill him?" Nigel asked.

"He may be bigger and older, but I've always been smarter." I said smirking. We went to dinner, then went up to bed. Again. Man, all these stories end with us going to bed. Weird.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter might be longer. Hopefully. I'll try.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	11. Birthday Season!

**I own nothing but Angie, on with** **the chapter. Btw, if there's a lot of typos, my keyboard's** **acting up, so it's that. It happened** **a lot as I was typing the authors note too** **so ya.**

I woke up early on the morning of June 18th 1995. Why, you may be asking? Because Mafalda woke me up of course. "Angie! Angie! Wake up!" She exclaimed, leaning her head over my face. I sat up quickly.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing! It's your birthday you knucklehead!" She said, punching my arm multiple times. Wow, how could I have forgotten my own birthday? We went down to breakfast, and we sat at the Gryffindor table with the lions. We couldn't really sit at the Slytherin table, because people over there were slightly less accepting to other houses, especially Gryffindors.

"Happy birthday Angie." The boys chorused as we sat down across from them.

"Seriously, how am I the only one who forgot?" I asked with a laugh. "I even remembered my brother's birthday 2 week ago, how could I forget my own?"

"Well Angie, that's what we call 'being thick'." Dennis replied with a laugh. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, and we ate our breakfast.

When the mail came, I got a big surprise. In came mother's owl, carrying a little basket. And inside was a baby barn owl, holding a note. I unrolled the note and read.

Dear Angie,

You've always wanted an owl, and this little darling and her siblings were in the pet store on sale for 3 galleons and 5 sickles each. So, I picked the cutest one for you! Now that you're 12, I think you're responsible enough to take care of her. She's only 2 months old, so she'll need a lot of care, but she also seems to be fairly self reliant already. She caught a mouse in the yard all by herself just yesterday! Well, I have to send this now if I want it to get to the school by morning. I'll see you at the end of term!

Happy birthday darling!

Love mum.

I smiled at the note and took the little owl out of the basket. She hooted happily up at me. I noticed another note in the bottom of the basket. Curious, I unfolded it.

Anguis,

Happy birthday. Take care of your owl, because you aren't getting another if it dies.

Father.

Wow, thanks father. But still, at least he sent something. I only got a galleon from him for Christmas. Not even a note, it just said 'Anguis. From Your Father' on the small envelope. But, yay! I had an owl! I decided to call her Lola. Not sure why, it just seemed to suit her.

After breakfast, since it was a Sunday (and we had nothing else to do), we went out onto the grounds and sat under our usual tree. We talked a bit about classes, and how excited we were for the 3rd task next week, and watched Lola trying to dig in the ground for bugs. Then, my 3 friends gave me my birthday presents. The lions had together gotten me a copy of 'Dragon species of Great Britain and Ireland', which I had heard was a very interesting read. And Mafalda had gotten me a sweater that she had asked her aunt Molly to make me. It was green, with a purple 'A' on it. And together, they had all made me a card. It had a poorly drawn picture (probably Dennis' work) of the four of us on the front, and I guessed Nigel must have been behind the changing background. And inside, they had each written something.

Angie,

Happy birthday! You're the best friend I've ever had, and you're the one who taught me that it doesn't matter who your family is, as long as YOU'RE a good person. Thanks for that!

~Mafalda

Dear Angie,

Thank yoooo for helping me realize that I' a smart kid. And if it weren't for you and Dennis, I would have never gotten my broom off the ground. And, thank you for keeping Mafalda from crippling my self esteem any more than it's already crippled.

Happy birthday!

-Ngel

Happy birthday Ange!

I hope you're 13th year of life is better than the 12th has been! (And yeah, I Know you're turning 12, but the year when you're 0 is you're 1st year of life, the year that your 1 is your 2nd, it goes on. Do the math, I'm right.)

Have a great birthday!

~Dennis

I smiled as I read the card. I was right, I DID have real friends. And they loved me.

When Mafalda and I went up to our dorm room that evening, there was a rectangular package and an owl on my bed. The owl saw us, and flew out the window and up to the owlery. I walked over to my bed, and picked up the package. I read the tag on it, and guess who it was from? Yep. Draco. There was a note attached it too. Man, a lot of notes this chapter.

Dear Angie,

Mother told me she was getting you an owl, so I got you this book. I hope it helps you take care of her.

Happy birthday baby sister.

-Draco.

I unwrapped the book, and it was a copy of 'You & Your Owl'. I smiled. He still remembered my birthday. Yay!

The next thing we had to look forward to was the 3rd and final task of the tournament. Who could have guessed it would go so wrong so fast.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pls review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	12. 3rd Task and Going Home

**I own nothing but Angie. This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will get a little intense, so I wanted it to be it's own chapter.**

On June 24th, the 3rd and final task of the Triwizard Tournament took place. It was huge! The orchestra was playing, snacks being sold, and a giant hedge maze had been grown on the quidditch pitch. That was the event see, the champions had to navigate through the maze, and find the winners cup thing 1st. Easy enough. Only there were traps in the maze. Again, very safe for school.

Since Cedric and Harry came 1st and 2nd in the 2nd task, they got to enter the maze first. Then about 10 minutes after they entered, Krum and Fleur entered. Then the crowd had to play the waiting game. It wasn't a very good spectator event to be honest. But the stress in the crowd was so this you could feel it. We knew that any minute, something could happen, whether good or bad.

After like 20, maybe 30 minutes, Fleur was taken out of the maze after a hedge tried to eat her. She looked pretty shaken, but she was fine.,side from some scratches and bruises.

A little while after that, Krum Was taken out. E apparently as under the imperius curse, which, if you remember, is ILLEGAL. Now, even though most REASONABLE people would have called this dangerously stupid competition off by now, everything continued. La dee dah, nothing bad has happened at all!

After about an hour, Harry and Cedric BOTH apparated back to the maze entrance. Apparently the cup was a portkey. Cool! Everyone was cheering and clapping, until we realized that Cedric was DEAD. I told you this event was safe. And if that wasn't bad enough, Harry brought the worst news. He kept screaming that the dark lord had returned. I almost felt my heart stop. Draco had been right. He was back.

The next day, we had Cedric's funeral. But Dumbledore made the honest mistake of… honesty, and told everyone that Cedric Diggory was murdered by lord Voldemort. Now, this might have been ok, if the entire student body was smart. Turns out, they weren't. Now, the reasonable people (and the kids with death eater parents), believed him. That's what, 50, maybe 60 students? Out of 1000. You can see the issue, right?

The day after the funeral, all the students from the visiting schools went home. And the next day, the rest of us did. On the train home, Mafalda, Dennis, Nigel and I played exploding snap, and ate sweets I had bought off the trolley. Lola napped in my lap, and occasionally woke up and flew around our compartment happily. I looked around at my friends, and realized how much I would miss them over the summer. I'd miss having Mafalda around to talk to, I'd miss having Dennis' sense of humor around all the time, I'd miss hearing Nigel tell us everything we would ever need to know, and I'd just miss Hogwarts, where I could see them everyday. But I'd see them next year.

As we got off the train and got our trunks, I hugged all my friends. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I said sadly.

"We'll miss you too." Mafalda replied, hugging me back. Then she let go. "There's aunt Molly. Dad said she'd be picking me up." Se picked up her trunk, and punched the boys each in the arm. "See you next year lions." She said, smiling. Then she turned to me. "Bye Angie."

"Bye Mafalda." I replied, hugging her one more time. Then she ran over to her aunt and cousins. I turned to Dennis. "So, how do muggle parents pick up their kids?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I think my parents are waiting on platform 9." He answered. " I'd better go find them." I walked over and hugged him again.

"Bye Den." I said, letting him go.

"Bye Ange." He replied. Then he gave Nigel a hug. "See ya mate."

"Bye." Nigel replied. Then Dennis left the platform. All that was left was me and Nigel. I saw mother and father with Draco behind him.

"Well, there are my parents." I said.

"And there are mine." He replied, pointing behind me. I gave him a hug.

"I'll see you next year Nigel." I said, picking up my trunk. He smiled.

"Bye Angie." He said, walking towards his parents. Then walked over to mine.

"Hello mother, hello father." I said hugging them each in turn.

"You are in deep trouble when we get home young lady." Father said. I tried to act confused.

"Why?" I asked. H didn't answer, he simply grabbed Draco's wrist and apparated back to the manor, leaving me with mother on the platform. She hugged me.

"Don't worry dear, he's just a bit… upset about your friends'…" She began trying to find the right words.

"He doesn't like how they aren't all pure blooded like us." I finished. She nodded, a bit sadly.

"But I think it's lovely that you have your little group." She told me, smiling a bit. I smiled back.

"Can we go home now? I'm exhausted." I asked. Mother nodded, took my hand, and we apparated home.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be a bit more intense, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Pls review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	13. There's more than 50 shades of grey

**I own nothing but Angie, on with the show!**

As soon as we got back to the manor, I heard father ranting. "Anguis Narcissa Malfoy, how DARE you?" He yelled.

"For the love of Merlin, how dare I WHAT?" I asked.

"How dare you make friends with a mudblood, a blood traitor, and a squib?" He asked furiously.

"Mafalda isn't a squib, her father is." I corrected.

"I don't care WHO the squib is! The important thing is why you would befriend anyone related to one of those beasts!" He shouted.

"Lucius, lower your voice." Mother told him.

"Not until I get answers out of this ungrateful brat!" He yelled. Now I was getting mad.

"Exactly what am I ungrateful for Father?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We've spent years keeping you safe, feeding you, housing you, and how do you repay us? By disgracing our family name!" He screamed. That's when I lost it.

"Really? I'M the one disgracing our family name? What about YOU? 2 years ago, you kicked Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, and threatened the council members to do so, and this year you attacked people at the quidditch world cup, almost killed Harry Potter, AND you and your psychotic death eater friends brought the dark lord BACK TO LIFE! So, I'm sorry that the only thing I'VE done is make a few friends!" I shouted. Then I ran up to my room and slammed the door. Lola was shivering in my arms. I think the yelling scared the poor thing. I slowly stroked her head. "It's ok Lola. The loud sounds are gone now." I told her softly. She stopped quivering after a minute, and started looking around my room. I did the same. I hadn't been in there for almost a year. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. After that screaming match with father, I was more tired than ever. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a really bad headache. And Lola hooting and flying around my room wasn't helping. So, I opened my window and let her fly outside. Then I layed back down on my bed and thought about what had happened the night before. I had meant every word I said, but I thought maybe I shouldn't have said them. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to go downstairs and face father, and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, there was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called from my bed.

"It's me." Answered a familiar obnoxious voice.

"Go away Draco." I moaned.

"Come on Angie, let me in for a minute." Draco called through my door. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Fine." I responded begrudgingly. He entered my room and sat on the end of my bed. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"To know why you're still in here." He answered. "It's half past 12, and you look as though you've just woken up."

"I had a headache." I told him. He shrugged.

"Mother could have fixed that in a heartbeat." He said. "Why did you actually go back to sleep?" I sighed.

"So I don't have to listen to father list my punishments for shouting at him." I said quietly.

"Mmhm." Draco nodded. "And what have we learned here?" I thought for a second. I knew what Draco wanted me to say, that you don't yell at father, but my mouth said something else.

"That father isn't a good person." I replied.

"What? No, that's not it!" Draco tried to tell me. I cut him off.

"But really, think about it! Everything I said was true!" I tried to explain.

"Angie, father is not a bad person." Draco stated firmly.

"I know," I said. "But he's not a good one either."

"If he's not bad, he's good." Draco told me.

"The world isn't that black and white Draco!" I exclaimed. "Do you know how many shades of grey there are? More than 50! More than 100! Hell, I'd reckon to say there are millions! Millions of different shades of grey, and millions of different levels of good and bad in a person!"

"Stop using colour metaphors." He groaned.

"They're shades, not colours!" I said, highly annoyed.

"Whatever. Well, if you feel up to it, lunch is downstairs." He said, standing up and ruffling my hair. "And if not, mother will probably send me to get you for dinner later."

"Ok." I replied, smiling a bit. With that, Draco left my room and closed the door. Just then, Lola came back. She had a letter with her from Dennis. No wonder she was gone so long. I untied it from around her leg, and opened it.

Dear Angie,

My brother Colin was developing photos this morning, and he found this one and gave it to me. Apparently he had taken a picture of you, me, Nigel, and Mafalda under our tree on your birthday. You know how he LOVES to take photos. So, being as it was taken on your birthday, I thought you should have it. I was just wondering how I would send it to you, when Lola flew into my room through an open window. Scared my mum silly, she was cleaning it at the time. I don't even know how she knew where I lived, or how she had known I needed her, but she was there. Lola, not my mum. So, I wrote this letter and sent it off. Well, I haven't sent it yet, but I will have by the time you read it. Obviously. So, yeah. The photo's in the envelope. Hope to hear from you soon!

-Dennis

I reached my hand into the envelope, and pulled out the small photo. I saw me smiling at the card my friends had made me, then hugging them all. I smiled at the photo. Then I got an idea. I took off my locket, opened it up, and carefully placed the photo inside. It fit perfectly. Mother had said to put a picture that meant a lot to me in it, and I had. My friends were what set me apart from my family, and putting it in the Anguis locket was symbolic in itself. An Anguis, despite looking like a snake, is a lizard. And I, despite being a Malfoy, am what a lot of people would call a blood traitor. I love that photo. And it's still in my locket to this day.

 **Ok, sorry the chapters have been so short lately, but the NEXT one will be a bit longer. Btw, like the punny chapter name? I don't know about you, but I though it was funny.**

 **Pls Review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	14. The Night Before School

**I own nothing but Angie, blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda, on with the show!**

Throughout the summer, I had written back and forth with my friends like a billion times. And I actually saw Mafalda in Diagon alley about a week before school started. She had been with her older cousin Ginny looking at brooms. She looked different. Her hair was longer, and dead straight.

SfM: Oh, and you DIDN'T look different? Ange, you're hair was an entire tone darker than before. It was less platinum blonde and more like a tanish blonde colour. I think you're mom's black hair was kicking in.

Mal, please stop interrupting my story! Anyway, I saw them in a broom shop, we talked for a few minutes, then mother said we had to go home.

A week later, it was the night before we left for school: August 31st. We were all eating dinner in the dining room. Mother and father were sitting at either end of the long table, and Draco and I sat across from each other in the middle. It seemed like a waste of space to me, there were at least 20 chairs at that table, but whatever. "So, are you two ready for the new school year?" Mother asked Draco and I. Draco rolled his eyes, but I don't think mother noticed.

"Yes mother." He replied, disinterested. Then mother turned to me.

"How about you Angie dear?" She asked. I nodded as I pushed my sprouts in circles around my plate.

"Yes, I can't wait. And I think I'm gonna try out for the quidditch team this year." I replied offhandedly. I heard Draco laugh under his breath. Mother glared at him, and once he caught it, he stopped. Then mother looked back to me.

"Well, that should be fun darling." She said to me, smiling. I nodded and smiled back at her. At least she was supportive of my dreams. But I guess my brother couldn't control himself, because he instantly trampled my happy little parade.

"Come on Ange, girls NEVER make the Slytherin team. It's a fact" He said… matter of factly. (man, describing people's speech is hard). I looked back down at my plate and started poking my sprouts more aggressively.

"Maybe that's because all the boys always say that, so they don't try." I muttered. He shook his head.

"No, frankly, it's because girls can't play." He said. Mother shot him a stern look.

"Hold your tongue Draco." She said fiercely.

"What?" He asked, shrugging. "It's true." Then he went back to his dinner. I kicked him under the table, and father lost his patience.

"Be quiet, both of you! Anguis, eat your damn sprouts instead of playing with them!" He yelled.

"Language please Lucius!" Mother said strictly. I sighed.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said quietly, putting down my fork and standing up. Then I went up to my bedroom. I took out some parchment and a quill, and quickly wrote a letter to Mafalda.

Dear Mafalda,

I can't wait to see you tomorrow, life here is miserable. I'll tell you specifics on the train, but the bottom line is that father and Draco are making life at the manor a living Hell, even with mother here to help me. Remember to give Lola a treat and a drink please, she's still a baby, so she can't fly to your house and back without food and water. Thanks! Can't wait for you and the lions to save me!

Your friend, Angie.

Then I tied the letter to Lola's leg, and she hooted happily before she flew out the window. Just then, there was a knock at my door. "Angie darling? Are you alright?" I heard mother ask through the door. I sighed.

"Yes mother." I replied. She opened the door a bit, and I saw that she was holding a plate with a small pudding on it.

"Would you like your pudding?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Mother entered my room, closed the door, placed the plate on my bedside table, and sat next to me on my bed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. I nodded again.

"Yes mum. I've gotten used to that by now. I know I'm just an embarrassment to father." I replied. She shook her head.

"Oh Angie, you aren't an embarrassment. In fact, I'm quite proud of how you've turned out." She said, smiling.

"You said that to Draco once too." I pointed out. She nodded.

"Yes, but I'm proud of him for different reasons." She explained. "You are brave enough to show your kind nature for everyone to see. You're brother on the other hand, while he has the same kind spirit, he conceals it to please your father. And that is a difficult thing to do. I should know, I had to do it for my entire childhood."

"So, you DON'T like him more?" I asked.

"Of course not darling, and neither does your father. He just wasn't prepared to raise a little girl. All the Malfoys have been boys for 10 generations. When you came, he didn't know how to react." She explained.

"AND he says I was an accident." I added. Mother shook her head.

"You were intentional dear." She stated. "Your father just didn't know that. I wanted a daughter, and your father didn't find out we were getting one until it was too late to stop it. I always wanted you darling." I smiled.

"Thanks mum." I said. She gave me a hug.

"You're welcome darling." She replied. "Now eat your pudding."

"I will mum." I laughed. Then she got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight dear." She said. "Love you!" I smiled.

"Love you too mum." I said. Then mum walked out and closed the door.

A few hours later, Lola came flying back into my room, carrying a letter. I unrolled it, and saw Mafalda's messy yet memorable handwriting.

Angie,

Sorry to hear that. Can't wait to see you either! (Though I could do without the Lions. Kidding!)

See you tomorrow at 11!

~Mafalda.

I smiled as I read the short note. Classic Mafalda, always cutting to the point and speaking her mind. I put the letter down, and checked my trunk one last time as Lola licked pudding crumbs off my plate. I wanted to make sure I had everything. Once I was done, I got changed into my pajamas and got into bed. Lola curled up in a ball on my stomach, and I stroked her feathers slowly as I fell asleep. I was still thinking about what mother had said. "I always wanted you." That just made me feel good. No matter how much I do wrong, mother always had, and always would love me. And I think that's all I needed to hear.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter Angie and Mafalda will see the boys again! Yay!**

 **Pls review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	15. Umbridge's uprising

**I own nothing but Angie (and Lola, but she's an owl). Now, bibbity bobity boo, there's a chapter! Yay!**

The next morning, I woke up around 9:00 to Lola screeching. She was pecking at the window, wanting to get out. I got up, realized what time it was, and stroked my little owl's head. "Thanks Lola, you woke me up just in time." I laughed. Then I opened the window and she flew out. As I watched her fly away, there were 3 quick knocks on my door.

"Get up Ange." I heard Draco say as he walked past my door.

"I'm already up!" I called. Then I quickly got dressed, put my pjs in my trunk, and put on my locket. Then I went downstairs for breakfast.

When we arrived at the platform, I hugged my parents really quick, then ran to find my friends. I found Dennis first, and he looked pretty different. He was taller than me now, and he had grown his hair out of his bowl cut. And guess who was perched on his shoulder? Lola. Smart little bird. "Hey Dennis." I said, taking Lola off his shoulder. "Thanks for bringing this little devil for me."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling. Then Mafalda showed up behind him, and punched his arm. "Hey Den, Hey Angie." She said smiling and hugging me. I smiled.

"Hey Mafalda." I said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on the train." She said, starting to walk towards the train. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We have to wait for Nigel." I reminded her.

"Do we though?" She asked. Dennis hit her in the arm.

"Yes." He said firmly. Then Nigel showed up. He looked a bit different, but pretty much the same as last year. Hell, he was the shortest of the four of us now, and he had been the 2nd tallest before. I guess he was a bit late for a growth spurt.

"Hi." He said, dragging his trunk along the ground behind him.

"Hey Nige." Dennis said, helping him with his trunk. Then we all got on the train. Yaaay! Train! Honestly, it wasn't as cool as the first time on the train. I guess that's life. 1st time: cool! Second time: still pretty cool, 3rd time: cool but I'm over it.

When we got to the Hogsmeade station, all the first years were taken to the boats by Hagrid, and the older kids (including us) had to go to some carriages to get to the school. As the four of us walked down the platform, we past Draco bugging Harry. I just looked Harry in the eyes. "Don't mind him Harry, he's a lost cause." I said over my brother's shoulder. Draco pushed me away, and I petted his head. "Get to your dumb carriage big brother." I added as we continued walking. I don't know where I got the guts to do that, but it was fun. It shut him up at least.

As everyone watched the new first years get sorted, Mafalda leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Look at the new DADA teacher." She said. I looked across the staff table, and saw a small woman with a toad-like face wearing entirely hot pink. Her outfit hurt my eyes. She looked like the human incarnation of female Satan. Just saying.

After the sorting, Dumbledore started all of his start of year announcements, and this woman had the nerve to INTERRUPT him! No. No no no no no. NO. You don't interrupt Albus Dumbledore. You just… DON'T! But she DID. From that moment on, almost the entire student body hated her. I say ALMOST, because some kids don't like Dumbledore, or at least their parents don't. But whatever. She made a big dumb speech, saying that the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge, had sent her to Hogwarts to "Improve it". But apparently, that meant "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. We must preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected," and some other bull like that. She was the most horrid woman I had ever seen. We could see the pure child hatred in her eyes from our seats. Everyone in the hall was thinking about the same thing: this was going to be a long year.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I'm sorry the chapter was so short! It just felt so cramped already, so I didn't want to add much else. Next chapter up soon! Maybe not tomorrow, the Star vs the Forces of Evil season 3 two hour movie event premiere premieres on Disney XD tomorrow! Yaaaay! Best show ever! But it means I might not have time to write tomorrow. But, who knows? Ok, bye!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	16. The Status Quo Is God

**I own nothing but Angie, can't think of a joke, so on with the chapter!**

When we started classes the next day, Everything was pretty much the same, only a bit more complex. And we had different books. In fact, the only one that was different really was DADA, and all I can say about THAT class that year is… there is such thing as TOO much reading. Seriously, all we did in that class was read our textbooks. It was more boring than professor Binns' History of Magic lectures! At least in that class we're learning about bloody battles and Giant wars (wars with giants, not large wars. Although, they were quite large wars), instead of "This spell will protect you. How do you cast it? Oh, you don't need to know, you don't need protection!". I mean, REALLY? I know I probably felt this way because I knew for a fact the dark lord had returned, but seriously, how could the ministry just dismiss Dumbledore like that?! Sorry, sorry, got off topic there. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was saying how dumb and boring DADA was that year. Did I mention it was boring? It was. But I digress. Who cares if I can remember that dumb book word for word to this day? Only me and my therapist.

So, later on on the first day of classes, we had potions. With Snape. Woo-hoo. Don't get me wrong, professor Snape was a pretty good teacher. To the Slytherins at least. Gryffindors on the other hand, got the opposite. He was… mean to them to put it mildly. For example: that class, he completely went down on Dennis for adding the ingredients in the wrong order, causing his potion to be purple instead of dark blue, but didn't say anything to me, even though my potion was bubbling up orange. I don't know how I messed that up, I was usually pretty good at potions. Weird.

As we left the potions dungeon, I dropped a vial of green gooey stuff. I have no idea what it was to be honest, but I had it. And it spilled all over the floor. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I could hear Filch coming down the hall, and Mrs. Norris had already arrived, and was meowing at me. So, I did what any other reasonable person would do, and RAN LIKE HELL! I could hear the small cat chasing me, and I kept running until I got to an empty classroom. I ran inside and quietly closed the door. I figured I could wait in there until Filch gave up looking. It was lunch time anyways, so I didn't have another class for about an hour anyways. I turned around, and guess what I saw? You'll never guess. There was my dear big brother, and Pansy Parkinson, SNOGGING. They didn't notice me until I said anything. "Hey. what are you two doing this fine morning?" I asked sweetly, trying not to laugh. They both quickly turned around, and finally noticed me. Draco groaned.

"Go to lunch Panz, I'll meet you there." Draco told her. Pansy nodded and left, blushing horribly.

"Well, I think I'll be going too then…" I tried, starting to leave.

"Not a chance kid." He said, picking me up and sitting me on top of a desk. "What are you doing in here?"

"I had to hide from Filch, ok? Can I go now?" I asked, getting off the desk and trying to walk past my brother.

"Nope." He said, putting me back on the desk.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I moaned, extremely annoyed.

"What did you do to make Filch after you?" He asked, kind of stern.

"I dropped a vial, it spilled on the floor. Now, this has been fun, but I'm gonna go now." I told him, getting off the desk again and walking towards the door.

"Ange," He started in his 'lecture' voice.

"Don't 'Ange' me," I began, turning to face him. "at least I wasn't sitting in an empty classroom snogging someone during lunch." I said dryly. He sighed, and looked at the ceiling.

"Fair point." He said." But if you tell anyone about that you're dead."

"Naturally." I said, smiling. Then I turned around and left the room, walking towards the great hall. When I got there, I sat at the Slytherin table next to Mafalda, and, since I'm a nice little sister, I didn't tell her what had just happened. Yet. All I did was say I had something to tell her later. I wasn't going to tell her in the middle of the hall where other people could hear. That would just be cruel.

After classes, Mafalda and I went to the library to do our homework. The lions were there too, Nigel working on his homework, and Dennis sorting through his chocolate frog cards, with his textbooks sitting next to him on the table. Mafalda and I each sat at the table with them. "Hey lions." We said together.

"Hey snakes." The boys said, not looking up. I took out my textbook, and started on the same track Nigel was on, while Mafalda just put her head on the table for a nap. I rolled my eyes.

"Den, Mal, you have to do your homework, we aren't going to do any for you this year." I told them.

"Mal?" Replied Mafalda, confused. I shrugged.

"It's too much work saying Mafalda every time I want to address you." I said matter of factly. She smirked.

"Fair enough." She said.

"But Angie's right, you don't want to fall behind early." Nigel piped in.

"We won't," Dennis assured us. "We might not be on you two's level of intelligence, but we're still relatively smart." Nigel and I looked at each other, and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing: they were dead, and then they'd beg us to do their homework, and we'd say yes because we're too nice. Oh well, we loved them enough to do it. But I was glad that everything was back to normal.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. Next chapter might include quidditch. Who knows?**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	17. I Don't Listen to My Brother

**I own nothing but Angie, bibity bopity boo, hey look a chapter! Read it! Yay!**

Ok, so if you're here reading this now, then most likely, you've gotten at least a grasp of my personality by now. So, you were probably thinking when you read about the argument I had with Draco before starting my second year "Ok, Angie, where's the epic quidditch tale of you defying the odds and making the quidditch team?", because honestly, I wouldn't have mentioned it if it weren't important, right? Right? Well… sort of.

It was the 2nd or 3rd week of school, when a flyer showed up on the bulletin board in the Slytherin common room, saying that the trials for the Slytherin quidditch team would be that Saturday. As I was reading the flyer, Draco and his goons walked past. My brother patted my shoulder without looking at me. "Don't even think about it Ange." He said warningly to me before leaving the common room. I rolled my eyes and Mal and I turned to leave the common room.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" She asked dryly. I smirked.

"Not in the least." I replied. We both laughed and went down for breakfast.

Later that day, Mal the lions and I were out in the courtyard talking. The boys completely agreed that I should try out for the team. They'd both seen me fly before in classes, and they said I was amazing. That made me really confident, and I was lucky to have such good friends.

Now, this next part is when it got interesting.

That Saturday, I went down to the quidditch pitch with two other second years named Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard. Now, I didn't know much about them, except for the fact that they were best friends, and weren't the best in class. But they were nice enough. We talked as we walked down. "You know we aren't going to make the team, right?" Graham asked his friend.

"Hey, we might." Malcolm said. "I mean, Slytherin always comes second in the quidditch cup, so the team can't be that good." I shrugged.

"Or, maybe the other teams are good too." I suggested. Malcolm shook his head.

"Angie, you may know a few good Gryffindors, but that doesn't mean they aren't all cocky blokes." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Either way, we don't have the best chance." Graham tried to explain. "My sister's boyfriend told me that they always keep the team from the year before, with a small change here or there." I shook my head.

"Don't be so sure." I told him.

When we finally arrived at the pitch, I noticed that Draco was right about one thing: there were no girls on the field except me. There were a bunch in the stands, including Pansy (probably to watch Draco), and Mafalda, who was sitting with the lions. Yaaay, moral support! But I was the only girl with a broom, ready to fly. And my brother came up behind me without me noticing. "What are you doing Ange?" He asked skeptically, as if I was plotting a murder and not trying out for a school sport. I jumped and turned around to see him. I smiled.

"I'm trying out for the quidditch team." I replied cheerfully. "And before you say I can't, I asked madam Hooch. Quidditch is a co-ed sport, and unless a teacher says otherwise, I have to be allowed to try out." He rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Angie to do her research." He said, annoyed. "Fine, but you aren't going to make it." Then he walked away. I smiled and looked up at my friends. Mafalda smiled back, and nodded. She knew I could do it. I took a deep breath, and went to stand next to Graham and Malcolm.

As we tried out, the students were split into multiple groups, by year, and position. So, Graham and I (trying for chasers) were together trying to get the ball past Malcolm (trying for keeper). And let me just say, Malcolm was pretty good at keeping. Graham was only able to get about 5/10 shots past him. But I, on the other hand, got 9 of the 10 shots I took past him. And so, I had to try against another keeper, who was in 3rd year. Then a 4th year, and a 5th year, and a 6th year, and even a 7th year. The seventh year, I got about 7 out of 10 shots in, but that's still the majority. And I watched another 7th year trying for chaser, he barely got 3 past that keeper. I felt pretty confident. When everyone was done trying out, the team was selected. It was the same team as the year before, except Crabbe and Goyle replaced the beaters, and the new captain, Blaise Zabini (Draco's friend) replaced the old captain as a chaser. And the only reason they needed replacing was because the had graduated. That was just a load of bull. Why have any trials at all, if you only needed beaters, and you picked your best friends' goons? They weren't even good! They broke like 20 rules each while trying out, and would have gotten 30 foals collectively! But I wasn't the only one pissed off. At least 30 other students had tried out, and they seemed to be on the same mindset I was on. But I digress. Malcolm Graham and I got the Hell out of there as fast as we could. "Told you it was rigged." Graham said disappointedly.

"I thought you were just trying to wimp out." Malcolm told him. I sighed.

"I guess my brother was right, I CAN'T play." I said sadly.

"You did your best Angie, that's all you can do." Malcolm said smiling, patting my shoulder. I smiled back. Then I spotted Mal and the lions walking back from the pitch.

"I have to go." I told the boys. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Angie!" The chorused together. Then I ran to meet my friends.

"You were amazing!" Mal exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thanks." I sighed, letting her go.

"What's the matter?" Dennis asked. "You were the best flyer out there!" I sighed.

"Draco told me over and over again not to try out, because I wouldn't make it." I explained. "And now…"

"You have to deal with him saying 'I told you so'." Nigel concluded. I nodded.

"I hate it when he's right." I sighed.

"But he WASN'T right!" Dennis stated. I looked at him, confused.

"Yes he was, I'm not on the team." I explained. Mafalda shook her head.

"No, but he said you wouldn't make the team because you're a girl, and girls can't play." She said.

"But you really only didn't because they were only looking for beaters." Dennis concluded. I thought for a second. That WAS true. The only new players other than the captain were beaters, the other spots on the team were already filled. If that weren't the case, I probably would have made the team. I smiled.

"I guess." I replied, a bit more cheerful. Dennis put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Don't worry Ange, there's always next year." He told me. I felt a lot better.

That evening, I was in the library doing homework, when who should show up but Draco. Dear God, could this boy just track my exact location from anywhere and apparate there? Nope, not possible, can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. So I guess he was just a stalker. "What are you doing in here Angie?" He asked.

"Finishing my history of magic essay." I replied without looking up.

"Ah. Giant wars?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Salem witch trials." I corrected. "Odd thing is, only like 4 of those accused actually were witches."

"Yeah, muggles are pretty thick." He replied, sitting next to me.

"Easily blinded by fear is more like it." I objected. Draco shrugged.

"Nah, they're just really thick." He repeated. I rolled my eyes and continued writing.

"So, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Looking for you." He answered. "Is this a bad time to say-"

"That you told me so?" I finished. "It's never a good time to say that Draco. But I don't care, there's always next year." He laughed a bit.

"You're not going to make it then either." He told me.

"Then there's the year after." I concluded. "Trust me big brother, I'm going to be trying LONG after you're gone."

"You aren't going to be here very long after I'm gone." He reminded me. "You're only 3 years younger." I shrugged.

"3 years is more than enough." I assured him. He laughed again.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He asked.

"Oh, like you do?" I shot back with a smirk.

"Fair point." He agreed. "But you have to learn, I'm usually right." It was my turn to laugh now.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically. "Next you'll be telling me I get my good looks from you." Draco smirked.

"You really are my sister, aren't you?" He asked.

"I thank God for it every night." I replied with a smile. He smiled and ruffled my hair, standing up.

"Hurry and finish your essay, dinner's in a half hour." He told me.

"Ok." I said with a smile. Then he began to leave. "Hey Drakie!" I called.

"Stop calling me that." He moaned turning around.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that you were right about one thing." I joked. He smirked again.

"And what was that?" He asked. I closed my book, put it and my completed essay in my bag, and walked over to him, facing him at my full height (about a foot shorter than him).

"I don't know when to quit." I smirked, pulling his hood up and over his eyes before running.

"ANGIE!" I heard him yell behind me. "GET BACK HERE!" I kept running. Since when do I listen to him?

 **Hope you enjoyed! This one is the length I wish they all could be, so I hope that's good! The next one will be pretty short, so sorry about that.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	18. Draco's Threat (Starring Dennis)

**I own nothing but Angie, sorry this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Now, hi-ho, to work we go!**

Hey guys, it's Dennis again. Now, as one of Angie's 3 best friends, I have the freedom to add whatever I want in this book, granted it's relevant in her autobiography. And, it might just be me, but I think this might be important to the story of her life. I don't know, call me crazy, but I'm putting it in. You just can't make fun of me.

SfA: No promises Den.

Quiet Ange, now it's your turn to listen!

Ok, so, in 2nd year, I kind of had the tiniest world spinningly disorienting crush on Angie.

SfA: Awwwwww!

Ange,

SfA: Ok, I'll shut it. Continue.

Ok, so I liked her. What I didn't realize, was that older brothers pick up on that instantly. Mine somehow found out before I did actually. He told me a few years ago that he saw it in first year, but was decent enough not to say anything. ANGIE'S brother on the other hand, picked up on it just as easily, but he had a… different way of expressing it. One day I was walking down an empty corridor, and there he was, leaning against a wall like a dragon egg dealer.

SfN: Uh, mate? That's not a thing.

Well, whatever! He looked pretty suspicious is my point. I tried to keep on walking, but then he spoke. "Don't try to get out of this Creevey, you knew this was coming." He sneered. Now, I probably would have known what he was talking about, if I hadn't been an idiot.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him, genuinely confused. He rolled his eyes.

"You like my sister, don't you kid?" He asked harshly. I thought of telling the truth, but then I realized that I wanted to get out of there with my internal organs all present and accounted for, so I took the easy route.

"Nnooo?" I lied unconvincingly. That actually caused him to chuckle.

"You're not the best liar Creevey." He began. "I'm a guy too kid, you can't get this past me." I stayed silent. I wasn't gonna say anything, there could be microphones anywhere.

SfM: Microphones don't work in the castle genius, no muggle technology does.

God, will everyone stop interrupting?! Ok, so I didn't say anything. "Well?" Draco pried. I groaned.

"Come on, a lot of guys in our year like her, why single me out?" I asked trying to continue walking. He blocked my path.

"I'm singling you out, because I don't want a filthy little mudblood going after my sister." He asserted. "I'm warning you now Creevey, you do so much as touch her, you're dead. Got it?" I nodded quickly. I didn't want to die. With that, the cocky 5th year walked away, and I ran to the Gryffindor common room to tell Nigel what had just happened.

SfN: He tried to word it as if he didn't actually like her, but he didn't do it well.

Come on Nige, shut up, I'm almost done.

And so, that's the time I got threatened by Draco.

SfA: Thanks Dennis! I honestly can't believe it's been 22 years, and I've never heard that story.

Yeah, your brother and I made a deal to take that to the grave. Oops.

SfA: It'll be fine, Draco can't hurt you now, you're practically the same height.

Fair point Ange. Well, guess I'll be back later. Bye!

-Dennis Creevey

 **Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry this one was so short, I stayed up late last night writing the last one, and then this one, and Dennis isn't very good at writing.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	19. Down By the Lake

**I own nothing but Angie. I took the description of a thestral from Pottermore, blah blah, let's-a-go!**

On a nice October Saturday, after Mal, the lions and I had finished our 3 rolls of parchment for DADA (or at least Nigel and I did, Mal and Den were just sitting there talking), I suggested that we should go walk by the lake. But, my friends all said they had more homework to finish. Ok, I'd believe if Nigel had said that, but Den and Mal? They'd drop homework to have fun by the lake any day. Needless to say, it was pretty suspicious. I said I'd come help them, but they all told me to go on ahead to the lake, and they'd meet me there in about an hour. Ok, that's a red flag. But, I begrudgingly agreed, picking up my bag and heading outside.

I sat on a rock by the lake, reading my potions book just for fun. After about 45 minutes, I heard something coming from the forest, right behind me. Curious, I investigated. In a small clearing surrounded by trees, I heard the sound again, but found nothing. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck, but when I turned around, I still couldn't see anything. But I could feel it. It felt kind of like a bony horse, with a kind of beak where a mouth would have been on a horse and as I gently stroked it, I felt small gusts coming from it's side, as if it were flapping large wings. I took out my copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them', and quickly skimmed through it. I knew I had read about something like this before. And then, I found it.

"Thestrals- Manifesting as black, skeletal, bat-winged horses, but invisible to all who have never been truly touched by death"

So, I had just met a thestral, and based on its height, it was a young one too, only a few inches taller than me. It kept making a kind of horse whinny, but it sounded more like a screech while I slowly stroked it's side. It's skin was very smooth, but i could feel where the bones were. Then I heard another call coming from deep in the forbidden forest. The young thestral lightly headbutted my cheek, and then it left. Or, I think it did. It probably left to find it's herd. I looked around for a second, then went back to my rock by the lake.

After another little while, as I was reading again, something took my book and pushed me off the rock. I fell into the shallow water, and looked back up at the rock. And who should be sitting there but Mal. "Hey Ange!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi, thanks for pushing me into the lake." I said sarcastically. I noticed the lions both leaning against the rock.

"I saved the book, didn't I?" She asked with a smirk, holding up my book.

"Yeah, that COMPLETELY makes up for it!" I replied rolling my eyes. She laughed and turned to the lions..

"Come on lions, help her." She said, nodding towards me. Den and Nigel walked over, each grabbed one of my hands, and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I breathed. Then I climbed back onto the rock next to Mal. "So, did you visit your 'homework'?" I asked.

"Why the quotes around 'homework'?" Asked Dennis. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. What class was it for?" I asked.

"DADA." Mafalda told me, and Dennis nodded. I smirked.

"Ok. But wait, Nigel, didn't you finish that essay with me earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied rolling his eyes, very irritated at the other two. "A fact that they should have known, seeing as they were there." He turned to them, and glared as if they had just blamed him for murder or something. Den and Mal shrugged at him as if to say 'well, how were we supposed to know?'.

"Well, then why were you doing it AGAIN, with them?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Would you like to answer that question Dennis?" Nigel asked his fellow lion. Dennis looked a bit nervous, but he answered anyway.

"Uh, we needed him to help, because, we don't pay attention in class." He said, as if he was making up the answer as he went along.

"Well, couldn't I have helped too?" I asked. I was getting closer.

"Well," Dennis started.

"You said that you wanted to go to the lake." Mal answered for him. "We didn't want to bother you." I looked between the three of them a few times, shaking my head.

"Ok. I mean, you're completely lying, but I'll take it for now." I said in mock cheer.

"We're telling the truth." Mal said in a sing-song way.

"Ok, whatever." I said with a smile. Then I took my book back and continued leaving.

"You know, if you were THAT lonely without us, we could send your brother to hang with you next time." She replied, throwing a pebble into the lake. I looked down at the lions with a smirk. They both knew exactly what was about to do, and nodded.

"Hey Mal, I see the giant squid! Look!" I said pointing behind her.

"Really?" She asked, turning around. Then I pushed her off the rock and into the water.

"Payback." I said with a smile, going back to my book. The boys laughed, and helped her up.

"Ok, I deserved that." She admitted, climbing back up next to me.

"You should have seen your face Mal!" Dennis laughed.

"Yeah, you both look ridiculous!" Nigel added. They were both laughing so hard they looked as if they were about to explode at the sides. Mafalda and I looked at each other, then slid off the rock.

"You boys are about die of laughter." I cautioned.

"Yeah, you might need to cool off." Mal added. And with that, we shoved the boys over into the water. The boys splashed around for a second, and then Dennis stood up.

"Slytherin snakes." He muttered as he helped Nigel up. I smirked, climbing back onto the rock again.

"Gryffindor lions." I said. "See? I said basically the same thing, and it's not insulting in the least." Dennis rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Fair point." He replied. After a few more minutes, we walked back to the castle to change before dinner. My friends may have been up to something, but they were still my friends.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I wonder what Mal, Den and Nige are up to? It's a mystery!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	20. Nigel's Pre-Christmas Crisis

**I own nothing but Angie, I'm a bit insane, this chapter's** **a bit shorter, blah blah, let's do this!**

Well, time flies. One chapter it's October, the next it's almost Christmas. Funny, right?

It had been about 2 months since the time I met the thestral, and every week since then, Mal, Den and Nigel would go off to do 'homework', on a different Day each time. Sometimes I'd be alone Sunday mornings, or Wednesday evenings, pretty much any time you can think of when we wouldn't have class. It became more and more suspicious every time they did it. But the oddest thing had to be that at least once a week, I'd see one of them looking in their pocket at what looked like just a regular Galleon. I was just starting to wonder if they were just crazy people, when I got a letter from mother one morning.

Dear Angie,

You're coming home for Christmas this year! Surprise! I can't wait to see you next Saturday! I'll be waiting at the station!

Love, Mum.

Hurray! I had missed home a lot last Christmas, even though it was the best one I'd had yet. Mal got a similar letter the next day, saying that she'd be spending Christmas with her uncle Arthur, aunt Molly, and her cousins. Good for her! Nigel got a letter too, but he he seemed to sink a bit as he read it. "Who's the letter from Nigel?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just my mum, it's nothing." He said, putting the letter in his pocket. I could tell he wasn't telling us something, but I decided not to bug him about it. Yet.

While we were hanging out under our tree, Mal was reading 'Quidditch through the ages' again (even though she'd read it like a billion times at that point) on a high branch, Dennis as sleeping, I was playing with Lola in the snow, and Nigel was just sitting there thinking. It was odd, Nigel would usually have read through 3 or 4 books by now. I knew something had to be bothering him. "You ok Nige?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He replied unconvincingly. Lola hopped into his lap, and he slowly stroked her feathers.

"Come on Nigel, you can't fool me." I told him, also stroking Lola's head. "What did your mum say in the letter you got this morning?" He sighed.

"She's pregnant." He said quietly.

"That's good news though, isn't it?" I asked him. "You're gonna be a big brother!" He shrugged.

"I guess it's good." He mumbled. "It's just…" He trailed off.

"You aren't sure what to feel?" I asked. He nodded.

"I mean, I feel like I should be excited," He went on. "I'm just… not. I honestly feel nervous about it."

"That's natural." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked. "You weren't getting a baby sibling, you WERE the baby sibling,"

"Mother used to tell me stories of how Draco acted when she was pregnant with me." I explained. "Apparently he had a magic spurt and changed my room orange." Nigel chuckled a bit.

"I'll be sure not to do that." He said with a laugh. "But I feel bad for the kid if they're having me for a brother." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, trust me, from the little sister perspective, you'll be an awesome big brother." I said sincerely.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I can't help you there." I answered truthfully. "Either ask Den, or pray it's a girl" He laughed.

"Thanks Angie." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I said, hugging him. "By the way, when's the baby due?"

"Sometime in August?" He answered uncertainly. "All I know is that my mum's about a month along." I smiled.

"It's Christmas Nige," I stated, picking Lola up off his lap. "that's really all you need to know right now."

"I guess." He replied with a smile. Just then, Mal fell from the tree, and landed on Nigel. Dennis snapped awake with the thud.

"Sorry Nige," she began. "I forgot I was in a tree and tried to roll over. Not my best move." Then she stood up. "You ok?" She asked, offering him a hand. He took it, and she pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah." He replied. "Just bruised my pride. And some internal organs." He added, holding his side.

"We'd better get him to the hospital wing." Dennis piped in.

"Good plan." Nigel wheezed. And so, we all got up and walked our monthly trek to the hospital wing. Why do we go so often? Mal has a habit of injuring Nigel.

The next morning, Nige told Mal and Den about his mom. They had pretty much my reaction, saying that's great news, and that he'd be an awesome big brother. And I knew he would be. Want proof? The kid's still alive. Proof enough.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Wow, you weren't expecting that, were you? It just came out of nowhere! Probably because I just thought of it yesterday, and used a random number generator to figure out if it would be Dennis or Nigel. I guess 7 is Nige's lucky number!**

 **Please review!**

 **-Anwyn :)**


	21. Oh it's a Jolly Holiday With Drakie pt1

**Hey guys! So this took so long because I was trying to write one chapter for the holidays, but it's way to long, so I'm splitting it in 2. Also, last chapter, someone asked if it was realistic that Nigel was getting a newborn sibling at his age. Well, it's actually a lot more common than you might think. I actually have a friend who has a brother 12 years younger than her. He's adorable! But anyway, just wanted to clear up confusion with that. I own nothing but Angie, let's go!**

On December 21st, we were all set to go home for the Holidays. Mal, the Lions and I were sitting on the train, talking, and eating sweets I had bought. Now, you might be wondering, 'hey Angie? Why do YOU always buy the sweets?', and to that I answer: I'm rich, duh! When we finally got to kings cross, I hugged all my friends goodbye, wished them happy Christmas, then went off to meet mother. "Hello mother!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello Angie dear." She replied, hugging me back. "We just need to wait for your brother, then we can go home. Any idea where he is?"

"Probably saying goodbye to his girlfriend." I said, rolling my eyes. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Too late." Said that oh so familiar obnoxious voice from behind me. I turned around, and lo and behold, there was Draco.

"Oh, hey Drakie." I said with a smile. "You really should clear your throat or something before you speak next time, you could scare someone."

"Stop calling me that." He grumbled, pulling my hat off of my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to grab it, but he was just holding it out of my reach, giving me a look that said 'give up, you're never going to win' as I jumped, trying to grab it. "Why do you have to be so damn tall?!" I asked.

"Angie," Mother said warningly.

"So DARN tall." I corrected.

"Genetics?" He answered with a smug grin.

"Draco, be nice to your sister." Mother told him. He rolled his eyes and gave my hat back. "Now come on, let's go home." She said, grabbing each of us by the hand and apparating home.

A few hours later, I was outside building a snowman. Not for any real reason, I just wanted to. I looked up for a second, and saw Draco standing on the small balcony that came off the sitting room on the 3rd floor, staring at the sky. He looked deep in thought. So, I did what any respectable little sister would have done, and threw a snowball at him. Hit him right in the face too. He rubbed the snow off his face, and glared down at me. I waved cheerfully, then went back to my snowman.

Like 20 minutes later, as I was putting the carrot in my snowman's head, something hit the back of mine, pushing me into my snowman, knocking him over. I looked up, and there was Draco. "Payback." He laughed. I looked sadly at the remains of my snowy friend. "Oh relax, you're snowman's fine." He said, helping me up. "All you have to do is roll each snowball on the flat side about 360-400 degrees, then the other side 360 degrees, then stack them all again and put the arms at a 315 degree angle from the stomach, or a 45 one from the head." I stared at him for a solid 20 seconds.

"Can you say that in terms a normal person would understand?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Roll them until they're round." He translated. "Then angle the arms slightly up."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, pushing him into a snowbank.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. I smirked.

"What can I say, you wear it better than me!" I laughed. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Using my own ego against me, you ARE evil." He chuckled, shaking his head and standing up.

"Hey, I learned from the best." I replied, restacking my snowman.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." I mused, putting the head on. "Mister 'I'm the best because I'm pureblood, and all muggleborn are scum.' You have pretentiousness down to an art form big brother."

"You say that like it's bad thing Angie." He replied smugly. I snorted.

"You say it like it's a good thing." I said, putting the carrot on my snowman's face. "Neither of us are right in this scenario." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you, a philosopher?" He asked.

"Nope." I said joyfully. "I never made a magical stone."

"Oh yeah, real witty." He said sarcastically. I ignored him and stood back to examine my snowman.

"It's missing something…" I muttered.

"Yeah, a reason to live." Draco piped in. Then I got an idea.

"No…" I began as I reached up and pulled Draco's Slytherin scarf off his neck.

"Oi!" He objected. I ignored him as I tied the scarf around the base of the snowman's head.

"Nope, it still needs something…" I muttered again, this time taking Draco's hat and putting it on the snowman.

"No, it's fine, I'll just freeze." He added sarcastically.

"Thanks." I replied absentmindedly, still examining my frozen friend. "Nope, he's still missing something." I said, turning to examine Draco.

"You stay far, FAR away from me!" He told me, backing away. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if you don't wanna help." I mumbled, taking off my mittens and putting them on the ends of his stick arms. "There." I said, almost satisfied. "Now he just needs…" I trailed off, scanning the ground and picking up a straight stick. "A wand!" I concluded cheerfully, setting it in his hand. "And just like that," I said, turning to my brother. "We have a Slytherin snowman!" He smiled unconvincingly.

"Great, when can I have my stuff back?" He asked.

"Before we go back to school, don't worry." I assured him.

"Great…" He said sarcastically. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's make hot cocoa!" I cheered, dragging him towards the house.

"Can't we just have the house elves make it and we drink it?" He asked with a moan.

"Nope, it's more fun to make it ourselves!" I replied, firmly but still happily.

"Fine." He mumbled. Then I spent 10 minutes trying to make hot cocoa, before Draco actually showed me how.

"Wait, how do you know how to do it?" I asked.

"Mother taught me." He said, boiling water in a kettle on the stove. After 5 minutes, we were sitting together on the balcony, drinking hot cocoa. I looked down at the snowman, and saw one of the peacocks pecking him.

"Mr. Featherhead! Don't eat the snowman!" I called. Mr. Featherhead looked up at me, then walked away from the snowman.

"I still can't believe you named ALL of father's peacocks." Draco puzzled. "How can you even tell them apart?"

"That's easy." I replied. "Mr. Featherhead is slightly darker than the others, Puffy is the smallest, Fluffy Tail has the most tail feathers, Snowy is the brightest, Long Neck is the tallest, and John is the one who stays away from the others."

"Wait, one's named John?" He asked. I laughed.

"Maybe I should make them name tags." I wondered.

"Even then I'd get it wrong." He said with a laugh. "The tall one is long tail, the dark one is , the one with the big tail is Fluffy neck, the bright one is John and the recluse is snowy. See, even I know that was wrong." I laughed.

"You can be thick sometimes, you know that?" I told him. He shrugged.

"Fair enough, but there's one thing I can do better than you." He said.

"Other than being a huge prat all the time, what?" I asked.

"Latine loqui possum." He replied smugly. (Rough Translation: I can speak Latin.)

"Ego itaque licet ingenio." I replied dryly. (Rough Translation: so can I genius.)

"Damn it." He swore under his breath. I laughed.

"I am the alpha child!" I cheered.

"Yeah right." He laughed. "At least I'm older, I'll always have that on you."

"And you'll probably always be taller." I admitted with a smile.

"And that." He agreed, standing up and ruffling my hair. "Well, I'm gonna go do homework."

"You mean you're gonna write to your girlfriend." I translated with a smirk.

"Shut it." He mumbled, walking away.

"There you are!" I called after him cheerfully. "I was wondering when you'd be back, your friendly twin was here for a while!"

"Go to Hell." He called back, but in more of an annoyed way than a mad way. See, that was part of what I had missed last Christmas: the happy banter with my big brother, ending in insults we both knew we didn't mean. Bonding!

2 days later, I was sitting in the dining room doing my holiday homework, when I realized just how dull the manor looked. We didn't have any decorations, aside from the large tree in the foyer, but even it only had some white lights on it. Lola seemed to be thinking about the same thing as she flew around the room. She landed on my head and hooted thoughtfully. "You're right Lola," I said. "This place IS pretty boring." I stood up and took Lola off of my head, stroking her head as I looked around the room. Then I smiled and held her up to be at eye level with me. "You wanna help me fix that?" I asked the small owl. She chirped cheerfully. "I'm not hearing a no." I said with a smile, running with my owl up to my room. I put on my outside stuff, and Lola tried to put my hat on. I laughed. "Owls don't wear people hats silly." I giggled, picking her up and putting my hat on. Then we went outside.

After 15 minutes in the woods around the manor, I had gathered a lot of pine branches. Lola had helped a bit too, flying up and jumping on some weak ones so they'd fall. I stacked them on my baby sled, and dragged it along behind me, with Lola sitting on the branches. I just imagine the little bird yelling "ONWARD ANGIE, TO FREEDOM!" as we went. But that would be silly, owls can't talk. Most of the time…

We walked back to the manor, and I sat next to my snowman, twisting the branches into wreaths and garlands along with ribbon. "Uh, Ange?" Asked that familiar voice behind me. "What the Hell are you doing?" I looked up, and there was Draco. He seemed to love sneaking up on me.

"Making Christmas decorations with Lola." I replied cheerfully.

"Lola's an Owl." He pointed out dryly. I nodded.

"And that makes her really good at collecting branches." I explained, stroking her head. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the point in making Christmas decorations?" He asked. "All we've ever had is one tree, and you've never tried this before." I shrugged.

"Well, last year at school I saw what Christmas is SUPPOSED to look like." I explained. "The manor just looks so DULL."

"Ange," He started warningly.

"Nope! You can't bring down my spirits day before Christmas Eve!" I informed him cheerfully. "Now are you going to help me?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna sit back and watch you fail." He smirked, leaning against a tree. "Your misery brings me joy." I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine." I laughed sarcastically. When I finished with the branches, I put them back on the sled, and dragged them to the back door near the dining room. Puffy and Snowy followed me curiously, and I smiled at them. "Can you two go keep an eye on father and tell me if he's coming?" I asked. Puffy squawked, and the two ran around the house to watch the window in father's office. Draco shook his head.

"They don't understand a word you're saying." He told me. I ignored him and opened the door, handing Lola a garland.

"You know what to do." I told her with a smile. She hooted (a difficult task with the garland in her beak), and flew over to the staircase at the end of the room. As I was hanging a wreath on the door, John came over to see what was going on. "You wanna help John?" I asked him. He squawked in annoyance, then plopped himself down next to where Draco was sitting under another tree. It's fine, John never liked getting involved in group activities. I heard Lola hoot, and turned to see that she had hung the garland along the right banister of the staircase. "Good girl!" I said as she landed on my shoulder, handing her a treat.

"Do you think they can understand her?" Draco asked John. The bird squawked again. "Me either." My brother replied, shaking his head at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored both of them. I threw some red ribbon at my brother.

"Tie that into a bow please." I ordered.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because you're little baby sister whom you love asked you to?" I replied sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You just HAD to play that card, didn't you?" He grumbled, starting to tie the ribbon. I smiled.

"If you have an unbeatable card, you don't keep it in your deck." I advised insightfully.

"Whatever." He muttered. I then got Lola to hang a few more garlands around the room, as well as a wreath above the fireplace. When that was done, I strung some ribbon along the mantel, and tied the garlands on the stairs in place with red ribbon, and tying the bottom two in bows. When Lola and I went back outside, Draco had fallen asleep under the tree. I took the large bowl I had asked him to tie, and smacked the top of his head. He snapped awake, holding the spot I had hit. "What the bloody Hell was that for?" He asked, annoyed.

"You can't sleep in the snow, you'll freeze." I replied, closing the door and grabbing my sled again.

"Where're you going now?" Draco asked warily.

"The foyer." I said simply. "It could be a lot prettier." He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to come." I told him.

"No, I'm coming." He said, standing up. "I want to see how bad this gets." I shrugged, and started walking around the house. We passed Snowy and Puffy along the way, and they squawked in a calm way, letting me know it was safe to continue. Lola rode atop Draco's head, much to his chagrin. When we got around to the front entrance, Lola took the other 2 wreaths I had, hanging one on each of the large doors. Then we went inside, and I admired the tree for a minute. It was beautiful, but… it needed something. And luckily, I had that something. Lola helped me put garland along the staircase on either side of the tree, and I strung small bows I had made from more ribbon on the branches. After a few minutes, the room was filled with red and green. There was just one more thing it needed. I took one of the balls of light that had already been on the tree and examined it. It was exactly what it sounded like, a ball of pure light, that you could hold. I carefully tied the ball to the center of the large bow Draco had made, and whistled softly to Lola. She grabbed the bow, and placed it securely at the top of the tree. NOW it was perfect. And perfect timing too, because I could hear Snowy and Puffy going crazy outside. Father was leaving his office. Lola and I quickly went back outside, and I grabbed my sled to put it away. Draco asked no questions, and simply followed me, back behind the manor, then back through the back door.

"Ok, well, I don't want to be here when father kills you, so I'll be in my room." He said, climbing the stairs to the 4th floor, where our rooms were. Just how many floors does the manor have? 5 I think. 6 if you include the dungeon. Yeah, we had a dungeon. I think mother and father use it for storage now. But that's off topic, anyway, I followed Draco upstairs, went to my room (right next to his) to put my outdoor things away, and went back downstairs to finish my homework in the dining room. Ah, that was better. It was much easier to concentrate without the room being so empty.

After about an hour of hard work, I heard a sound coming from the doorway that led to the kitchen. I looked up, and saw the head of all our house elves, Jilley. She looked a bit terrified when she realized I'd noticed her. "Jilley is sorry miss Angie, Jilley only came to set the table for supper miss." She said, he voice quivering. "Jilley will leave." She added, slowly backing out of the room.

"No, it's ok Jilley, I was just finishing anyway." I told her, closing my book. "I'll get out of your way."

"No, it is Jilley who is in the way." She insisted, her voice still shaking. "Miss Angie doesn't need to-"

"It's fine Jilley." I assured her. "You can set the table. I can go get my mother and father if you like."

"N-no, it is the job of the house elves to fetch their masters for dinner." She replied, still terrified.

"Well, you all have enough to do, cooking, setting the table, cleaning," I explained. "I just thought you could use a bit of help."

"Jilley is most grateful miss," she said. "But Jilley must insist."

"Alright then." I agreed. Jilley only then noticed how festive the room was.

"What has happened?!" She asked in fear. "That dopey Zipney has done it again! Oh, master Lucius will be most angry with Jilley for not stopping her!"

"Calm down Jilley, my father won't be angry with you." I told her. "I did this." Jilley looked surprised.

"But then, won't master Lucius be angry with YOU?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, but this place is always so empty," I went on. "I thought all it needed was some holiday cheer." Jilley smiled a bit.

"Jilley agrees miss," she began. "But Master Lucius may not."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I replied. Jilley nodded, and I got up so she could set the table.

When father saw what I had done to the dining room, it honestly went a lot better than I thought. I mean, he yelled for a bit, but mother told him to stop, and that it was about time we decorated for Christmas with more than just a plain tree. Father said nothing else, and we all sat down to dinner.

Up in my room, while Lola was sleeping in her little basket (I didn't think it was nice to keep her in a cage), I was finishing some last minute Christmas presents. I was knitting the last few rows on Nigel's hat (yellow with two purple stripes along the bottom), so that I could finish sewing together Mal's mittens (orange with a green stripe along the wrists), and Dennis' gloves (red with blue fingers and a blue stripe along the wrists). Yeah, I could have just bought them a hat, mittens and gloves, but it was more fun to make them. Plus, I was getting good at knitting and sewing. Once I had casted off the hat and sewed it together, it looked almost store quality. At least, I think it did. I might be a tad biased though.

Once I finished the sewing on the last glove, I wrapped everything up in 3 packages, along with a letter and some candy (every flavour beans for Nigel, chocolate frogs for Dennis, and fizzing whizbees for Mafalda). Then put them in a bag, and gently woke up Lola. "Lola, can you be a little father Christmas and deliver these?" I asked her. She hooted cheerfully, taking the bag. "Great! The blue one's for Dennis, the Red one's for Mafalda, and the Yellow one's for Nigel." I told her, pointing to each package in turn. "Got that?" She hooted in agreement. "Off you go then! Be home before morning!" I told her, opening the window. She hooted one more time, then flew out into the sky. I smiled, then thought of something. Lola always went out in the cold, and all she had was some feathers to keep her warm. That gave me an idea. I picked out a nice sky blue yarn, and got to work.

After about 2 hours, I had finished. I had made a little owl vest and matching hat. They were sky blue with light pink accents, and the vest had little pink buttons. I knew Lola would love them! But, my favorite part, was on the hat, I stitched in the words "Lola Allie Malfoy", which was her new full name. She had always just been Lola, so I thought a proper name would make a good gift. But she couldn't have it until Christmas, so I wrapped it and hid the package in my bedside table's drawer. With that, I went to bed, tired, but happy.

The next morning, I woke up in a very good mood. It was Christmas Eve! Lola was sitting quietly in her basket, cleaning her feathers and waiting for me to get up. I hurriedly got dressed in my green A sweater I'd gotten from Mal for my birthday (because it was Christmasy), and got Lola to sit on my desk. I took out some ribbon and bells, tied the bells to the ribbon, and tied it around my owl's neck like a collar. Then I picked her up, and quietly walked out of my room, and to Draco's door. I opened his door slightly, then nodded to Lola. She gave each a little hop, then flew into his room, her bells ringing loudly. I closed the door, and ran back to my room. About a minute later, Draco burst into my room, with Lola on his head, her bells still jingling. I smiled at him, and took Lola off his head. "Happy Christmas Eve Drakie!" I said cheerfully.

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with you?" He asked in annoyance.

"Many things dear brother." I answered with a smile. "Fly Lola! Spread Christmas joy with your music!" Lola hooted happily, and flew out of my room.

"Father will kill you." My insightful brother told me.

"Good for him." I said, still smiling. "Now come on, we've got a busy day ahead of us!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with me downstairs.

"Why me God?" He moaned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I told him.

"What are you planning?" He asked nervously. I gave him a sly grin.

"You'll see." I said simply.

"I'm scared." He replied.

I was skipping along down a trail in the forest, humming jingle bells as Draco reluctantly followed me and Lola flew overhead. "Come on Ange, where the Hell are we going?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"Haven't the foggiest." I replied cheerfully.

"So, you're leading me blindly through the woods?" He clarified.

"Yeah, pretty much." I confirmed.

"Wonderful." He mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Drakie, it's fun to walk around in the snow!" I testified.

"Stop calling me that." He muttered.

"Nope." I said simply. "I can't believe you still expect me to, you've been asking for what, 7 years?"

"6." He muttered.

"Exactly." I replied. Then we reached a clearing with a frozen over pond. "We're here!" I said. Draco looked around.

"Where's here?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, but there's a lot of snow." I replied, making a snowball and throwing it at him. He rubbed his arm where it hit.

"Why are we here again?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"I'm not sure." I said. "But I'm sure we'll think of something!" Then I turned and started sliding around on the ice.

"No, YOU can think of something." He told me, sitting down against a tree. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get lost."

"Fair enough." I answered, smiling. Lola flew down and landed on Draco's head. She really seemed to like that spot before he got a haircut. Weird. He looked up at her.

"Get off my head Lola." He said to the small bird. She hooted, then hopped into his lap instead.

"I told you she speaks English." I told him smugly. He rolled his eyes, and stroked her head.

A little while later, I had built a snowman out in the woods, because snowmen are life apparently. As I was drawing a face on it with a stick, something pushed me into it. Guess what it was? That's right, it was a GIANT BEAR- just kidding! Jeez guys, so serious, of COURSE it was Draco! "What the Hell is wrong with you?" I asked him warily.

"Nothing, I'm amazing." He said with a smirk.

"Well, help me up!" I reminded him. He held out his hand and I took it, then pulled him into the snow next to me. "Revenge!" I laughed, trying to bury him. He laughed and shoved me away from him.

"You're mental." He told me.

"It's taken you this long to realize that?" I asked with a laugh, shoving him back. He stood up.

"Come on, let's go home, I'm starving." He said

"Just eat the snow!" I exclaimed, throwing some at his face. He spit some out and laughed.

"There's something wrong with you." He said, helping me up.

"There's something wrong with both of us." I laughed, jumping on his back. "Onward!" I yelled, pointing forward.

"Get off me!" He laughed.

"Nope! Guess you'll have to carry me!" I replied cheerfully.

"Fine." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. Then I got a piggyback home, so that was fun. He doesn't look it, but Draco's fairly strong. Lola flew overhead, hooting occasionally, her bells still ringing merrily.

When we got back to the manor, we had lunch, then sat in the sitting room right across from our bedrooms, Draco reading, and I doing more homework. Draco looked up at me over his book. "Ange, you don't need to do your schoolwork yet." He told me. I shrugged.

"Hey, after this all I need to do is read chapter 35 of that stupid DADA book again." I explained. "I don't want to be up all night the day before classes start again doing it all."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "But it's Christmas Eve, don't you have anything better to do?" I thought for a second.

"You could read me a story." I offered. He laughed a bit.

"You're 12 years old, and you want me to read you a story?" He asked. I nodded. My brother sighed. "Sure, ok." He replied.

"Yay!" I said cheerfully, sitting in the chair right next to his. He chuckled.

"You're way more excited than you should be." He said, flipping through the pages of his book. "You're just lucky there's already a Christmas story in here." I smiled.

"Ok." I replied, settling into the armchair. Then he started reading.

"Long ago, there was a carefree young lad named Geoffrey. Geoffrey's parents had been a witch and wizard, but he never really knew them, as they had died when he was 5 years old. Geoffrey lived with his older brother Milton in an enchanted Forest, where it was warm in the summer, and frigid in the winter. Their small shack was made of logs, held together by nails, mud, and a bit of Milton's magic. Geoffrey spent many days alone, as Milton had a low paying job as a newspaper salesman at the ministry of magic. But one of these days changed his life for the better.

On a particularly cold Christmas Eve, Milton was getting ready to leave for work, when he realized his robes had so many holes in them that he'd surely freeze in the cold. Geoffrey offered him his own robes, but Milton refused to take them, instead putting an extra shirt on. Milton told Geoffrey he would be home late that night, then left through the floo, without another word.

That night, just before he went to bed, Geoffrey saw a single star in the sky out the window. His mother had told him long ago, that a single star was the most powerful magic of all, and that if you wished upon one, all your dreams would come true. As Geoffrey thought of what to wish for, an image popped into his head. Milton. The brother who had dropped out of Hogwarts when he was just 14 to take care of him, the brother who had cared for him greatly given the circumstances for 5 long years, the brother who had refused to take his robes even though needed them more. Geoffrey owed his life to Milton. So it only seemed fit to wish that the favour be returned. So, Geoffrey begged the star to please, give his brother everything he could ever want, because if anyone deserved it, it was Milton. With that, Geoffrey went to sleep.

The next morning when Geoffrey woke up, Milton was sitting at the table, staring at letter in his hands. Geoffrey asked what it was, and Milton turned and beamed at him. Someone at the ministry had found their parents will, which included all of the money in their Gringotts vault, and the house they used to live in. Everything had been left to them. The two boys would be able to afford all the best in life, and Geoffrey would be able to start at Hogwarts the following year. Milton could afford to quit his job in order to find a better one, and they would never have any troubles again.

As years past, Geoffrey never failed to thank the star every night, especially on Christmas Eve, for giving his brother the best gift of all: financial stability. The end." Draco finished, closing the book.

"That was a terrible story." I said bluntly. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Pansy gave me this." He sighed in annoyance, dropping the book on the table next to him. "But you're right, that had almost nothing to do with Christmas, yet it was called 'The wishing star of Christmas'."

"But thanks for reading it anyway." I said, giving him a hug.

"No, I'm not getting over this, that story was just awful." He went on. I nodded in agreement. Then the house elf Zakky walked in.

"Miss Angie, young master Draco, Jilley has sent Zakky to fetch miss and young master for dinner." He said informatively.

"Ok, thank you Zakky." I said politely, getting up. "Come on Draco!"

"Coming." He said warily, following me. Then we went down to dinner.

That night, I set out cookies for the house elves for when they put my presents by my bed as I sleep (most people probably had their parents do that part, but the house elves did it for us), then took Lola's bells off and put her to bed in her basket. She slept peacefully, while I read 'The tale of the three brothers'. Not sure why, maybe I just needed to wash away that story Draco had read me. Honestly though, I did like that story's message: sometimes we have to make sacrifices for people we love, and if we commit, we'll get something wonderful in return. I mean, that's normally not the case, but still, heartwarming nonetheless. Anyway, when I finished the story, I went to sleep, excited for the next day.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Second half should be up soon. I've also been pretty busy because I'm starting high school on September 5th. Yay for me! Well, anyways, bye!**

 **-Anwyn:)**


	22. Oh it'a a Jolly Holiday with Drakie pt2

**Hey! Finally finished the second half of this chapter! Go me! I own nothing but Angie, you guys know the drill, let's do this thing!**

"Draco, hey Draco, you awake?" I asked in a whisper from his door. He moaned.

"Draco!" I said louder. "Are you awake?" He moaned again and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I am now, what do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"Is it time to open presents yet?" I asked hopefully. He looked at his clock.

"It's 1:30 in the morning Ange," He replied warily. "It's not time to open presents yet." Then he layed back down.

"But Drakie, any time after midnight is technically Christmas morning you know-" I objected. Draco cut me off.

"Go to bed Angie." He said firmly.

"Fine." I sighed begrudgingly, closing his door and going back to my room. It took about an hour, but eventually I was able to go to sleep.

I woke up again, and looked over at my clock. It was 6:00 in the morning. That had to be late enough. I sat up, and woke Lola quietly. I don't know why she always slept at night, I mean, owls are supposed to be nocturnal, but whatever. She thought she was a person I guess. She woke up, and started flying around my room and hooting, the way she did every morning. I laughed. "Happy Christmas to you too Lola!" I said cheerfully. "Now stop flying around and help me open my presents!" The little owl hooted and landed on the edge of my bed. I stroked her head, then picked up the top package and read the tag.

Happy Christmas Darling! Go capture your adventures for me! Love, mummy.

I unwrapped it, and inside there was a camera. I'd always wanted to take up scrapbooking! I smiled and put the camera aside on my desk. I would need it later. Then I picked up another package.

To Angie, love Draco.

I opened that, and there was a new chess set. Yay! Now I could actually learn how to play, instead of having no clue what the Hell I'm doing and losing to him every time. Then I grabbed one wrapped so badly that I knew immediately it was from Dennis.

Happy Christmas Ange!

I hope you're having fun at home, I know I'm not. Colin's driving me crazy, he's taking more photos than usual if that's possible! And then he's up all night developing them in our room, and I can't sleep at all! Ah well, I got you these, to keep you warm, and block out sound if YOUR brother's being as irritating as mine. Hope you like them!

-Dennis

I opened the package, and there was a pair of black fluffy earmuffs inside. Cool! I put them on because reasons, and grabbed another present, this one slightly better wrapped.

Hey Angie!

So, I wasn't really sure what to get you, until I saw this in a muggle shop my mum took me to. I thought you'd like it, for taking notes, drawing, whatever. Have a happy Christmas!

Love Mafalda

Inside, there was a really cute notebook with regular brown horses, and a pink unicorn on it, that said "You are one of a kind!". I smiled, and put it on my desk with the camera. I would definitely use that later. Then I picked up a nice neatly wrapped package. That was definitely Nigel.

Dear Angie,

Happy Christmas! I got these for you. I know they're not much, but I know you like them. Enjoy the rest of your holiday!

-Nigel.

P.S., I was right, the baby's due around August 25th. Just thought you'd like to know!

There were some fudge flies inside. Yay! I loved fudge flies! And with that, I thought I was done, when Lola dropped a little sparkly purple barrette on my bed. "Aww, thanks Lola!" I praised. "I got you something to." I said, pointing to the package by her basket. The house elves were really good, I didn't think ANYONE knew about Lola's present. She hopped over to it, pecked it a few times, and hooted for help. I laughed, and picked her up, along with the package, and set them both on my bed. I unwrapped her gift, and picked up the little vest and hat to show her. She hopped up and down happily, and let me put them on her. Then I took a branch she had brought home a few days ago, and knighted her. "I dub thee, Lola Allie Malfoy!" I giggled. Lola hopped around on my bed, and nipped my finger affectionately. "You're welcome." I laughed, stroking her head.

A few minutes later, I tied Lola's bells around her neck again, and we both snuck into Draco's room. My strange older brother was still asleep, the weirdo! "Drakie, wake up!" I chorused, shaking him. He groaned and pulled his covers over his head. "Draco!" I said again.

"I'm asleep." He mumbled.

"Draco!" I repeated.

"I'm dead." He grumbled.

"But it's Christmas!" I reminded him.

"Cool." He replied quietly, pulling his covers off his head. "Then let me sleep!"

"Come on Drakie!" I pleaded. He rolled his eyes and groaned again.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He answered in annoyance, sitting up.

"Yay! Open your presents and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes!" I ordered, skipping out of the room to go get dressed.

"You know I'm not wearing this at school, right?" Draco asked as I tied the scarf I knitted him around his neck after breakfast.

"Naturally." I said with a smile. "But you're wearing it today, there's no getting out of that."

"Fine." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Now come on!" I said cheerfully, grabbing his hand. "I wanna build a snow fort!"

"Ange," He started in his 'lecture' voice. "You know father's having guests over tonight, do you really think he wants us to be out in the snow?" I laughed at him.

"It's called getting changed Drakie." I chuckled. "It's not like you need to brew Liquid Luck before dinner." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even need my help anyway?" He asked in annoyance.

"You should always have at least two people at a construction site." I reminded him. "In case of emergency." He rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. But I'm not building it." He replied.

"Fair enough." I said with a laugh. Then I got to work.

I'm not going to pretend my fort was a masterpiece, but it was pretty cool. It had walls all around, a cave-like entrance, and a tower in the back. But as I was digging out some windows, mother called from the balcony. "Angie, Draco, come in please, our guests will be arriving in about an hour." She told us.

"Alright mother!" I called back. "Come on Drakie!" I added, throwing a snowball at him. He brushed it off, swore at me under his breath, then got up and followed me inside.

Up in my room, I put on a clean pair of jeans and a red shirt, then went downstairs. When father saw me, he wasn't to thrilled. "This is an extremely formal occasion, I can't have my daughter dressed like a low life commoner." He sneered. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" He snapped. "Go get changed!" I groaned. "NOW Anguis!" He yelled.

"Fine." I replied in annoyance, going back upstairs. I heard him say something about disrespect, but decided to ignore that. When I get to my room, I instead put on the plain black dress that I wore to all of father's 'formal' occasions, and black tights and flats to match. I felt so BORING. Thank God for Lola's barrette, adding a small pop of purple, and, of course, my Anguis locket. I went back downstairs, and met mother and father in the dining room. This time, while he eyed the barrette and locket in distaste, father didn't comment on my outfit. Hurray, I guess.

After a few hours, the ballroom was pretty much full. Yeah, we had a ballroom. Not as cool as it sounds. Anyway, there were a ton of families there, including the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Parkinson's, the Greengrasses, the Zabini's, and the Rowles, not to mention countless others. I kind of stood off to the side with Astoria Greengrass (who was a year older than me), who I had met as a kid at other gatherings like this. We had become pretty close over the years of parties, and she was one of my closest friends (other than Mal and the Lions of course). We watched Draco and Astoria's sister Daphne (who was Draco's age) hanging out with their friends from across the room, and were telling each other what had happened in our lives since we last met, when Astoria pointed across the room. "Athena's having some trouble over there." She said pitifully. I followed where she was pointing with my eyes, then saw Athena Rowle leaning against the opposite wall with the other 5th years, while Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini seemed to be flirting with her, much to her chagrin.

"Should we go help her?" I asked. Astoria shrugged.

"Probably." She replied. But then, all the older kids split off to dance, including Blaise and Athena. So, Astoria and I thought 'what the heck?' and went out to dance together. That is, until some 4th year boy came and asked her to dance. So then, I was all alone. I sat in a chair by the wall for a few minutes, until this 3rd year boy sat next to me.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hi." I replied, returning his smile. "What's your name?" I knew that sounded dumb out loud, but honestly, that's what you ask when you meet someone.

"Jacob. Jacob Nott." He replied. "And you're Anguis Malfoy, right?" I nodded.

"I go by Angie actually." I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I can understand that." He told me. "I usually go by Jake."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jake." I said cheerfully.

"You too." He replied. "So, you wanna dance?" I thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"Sure, ok." I answered, going to the open floor with him.

We danced for a little while, and talked while we did it. "So, is your brother as irritating as mine?" I asked.

"How did you know I have a brother?" He asked.

"The same way you knew my name genius." I replied with a smirk. "So, is he irritating?" Jake shook his head.

"Nah, my brother's awesome." He replied. "When I was younger, we used to take father's wand and hex the muggle kids down in the village near our manor." He laughed.

"That's not very nice." I said, frowning a bit. He shrugged.

"It may not be nice, but it sure is hilarious." He replied with a chuckle. I didn't say anything. "So, what about your brother?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He drives me crazy." I explained. "He's always telling me that I should get new friends, that I shouldn't have tried out for the quidditch team even though I beat every keeper-"

"Wait, that kid who beat every keeper was YOU?" He asked in surprise, cutting me off.

"Yeah." I answered simply. "Why the tone of surprise?"

"It's just," He began. "I never thought a good quidditch player could be-"

"A girl?" I finished.

"I was going to say cute, but ok." He replied with a grin.

"Well thanks." I said with a smile, lightly punching his arm.

A little while later, Jake and I were sitting out on the patio that came off the ballroom. It was dark out, and a fairly clear night, so I could see a million stars in the sky. Then came the awkward part. The poor boy tried to kiss me. I held my hand up to his lips to stop him. I took a deep breath. "Jake… you're a really awesome guy and everything, it's just… I don't like you like that." I said gently. "I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes and muttered something. I stood up to go inside, and put my hand on his shoulder. "I really am sorry mate." I said truthfully. Then I went inside. As I left, I heard him mutter something undecipherable under his breath.

SfM: it wasn't undecipherable, you told me he called you a bi-

Mal! You know the rules, you can't say anything worse than damn! This is technically a kids book!

SfM: Oh yeah, continue.

So, I went inside and spent most of the rest of the night with Astoria, who'd met a similar end with her dance partner, only she couldn't get away in time. Not fun. But, we had fun hanging out with each other for a while, eating snacks and dancing. But, around 11:00, her mother told her it was time to go. I gave her a hug, we promised to talk more at school when we could, and then Astoria and her family left.

By midnight, the only people still there were the Rowles, who were staying over night. Mother told me it was time to go to bed, and so I went upstairs, got changed out of that stupid dress, and went to sleep.

I woke up around 4:30 in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I pulled on my green A sweater, and walked down to the third floor to stand out on the balcony. I stood there, leaning my arms on the railing, and looked up at the sky. I could see stars, planets, comets, the moon, everything you can possibly see in the sky. It was beautiful. I was so entranced that I didn't even notice Athena come out with me until she was right next to me. "Hello Angie." She said.

"Hi Athena." I replied. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's fine." She assured me. "I couldn't sleep anyway." We stood in silence for a bit. "That was really mature the way you dealt with Nott's brother." She said finally. I shrugged.

"I guess so." I replied. "But all I did was tell him the truth." She laughed a bit.

"Well, most girls don't give the guy that luxury." She told me. "They just slap them."

"But that's mean." I replied, confused. She laughed again.

"You have no idea." She said. "The older these kids get, the meaner. It's how they're raised." I sighed.

"I wish my friends could have come." I said sadly. "But father doesn't like them."

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"Because one's muggle born, one's a squib's daughter, and the other may be a pure blood, but he's about as big a blood traitor as you can get." I explained.

"Ah." She replied. "Well, what are your friends like?"

"Here," I said, taking off my locket, and showing her the picture inside. "That's us on my 12th birthday. The ginger's Mafalda, she's pretty sarcastic, but in a loveable way. The blond's Nigel, he knows everything about everything and is just the sweetest thing on the planet, and that's Dennis. He likes neglecting his homework, is a Harry Potter fanboy, and is really funny. And then there's me." I finished, closing the locket. "The rich, pure blooded daughter of a death eater, who's father is legitimately considering disowning her." Athena sighed.

"I know how that feels." She told me. "My parents hate me too."

"But, your friends…" I started. Athena cut me off.

"Want to be death eaters." She finished. "I never have."

"Me either." I sighed. "I mean, all people deserve to live, magic or no. But of course I'M in the wrong for thinking that."

"Yeah, but at least you have a brother to protect you from your parents." She said offhandedly. I laughed a bit.

"It's more like mother protecting me from him and father." I explained. "Draco's all for me being just like them."

"Then why does he keep his friends away from you if he can help it?" She asked with a small smirk. I shrugged.

"He knows they might hurt me, mostly Crabbe and Goyle." I replied. "They already call me a blood traitor, that's all the reason those idiots need to spill some innocent 12 year old blood."

"If that's true, why do they never touch you?" She asked, still smirking a bit. "They've had countless chances." I shrugged again.

"Draco would never let them." I explained.

"Exactly!" Athena exclaimed. "Why wouldn't he just let them hurt you if he hates blood traitors so much?" I shrugged again.

"Mother would kill him if-" I tried to reason. Athena cut me off.

"No, it's because you're his baby sister." She concluded. "He's told Crabbe and Goyle multiple times not to touch you, he's told Pansy and I before how smart you are, and the reason he hates seeing you with your friends so much, is because it makes him realize that you don't need him anymore." I didn't say anything. "He's your brother Angie," Athena continued. "You can't demonize him for trying to keep you safe, even if he's not going about it in the best way." I sighed.

"I know." I said quietly. "And he's not THAT bad anyway. He can just be so damn overprotective sometimes it makes me want to STRANGLE him!"

"But you still have to remember, he's only really overprotective to keep you safe." Athena began. "He wants you to grow up relatively normally, so you don't end up…" She trailed off.

"So I don't end up like him?" I asked. Athena nodded wordlessly. "Well, it's not like I even want to anymore. When I was little, I idolized him. I wanted to BE him. But then as I got older, he… changed."

"Tell me about it." She replied, rolling her eyes. "I've known him our entire lives, and he's been like a different person for the last few years."

"It's father." I told her. "He took my big brother and twisted him into a prejudice monster."

"I wouldn't go as far as MONSTER." She said skeptically.

"I would." I said with a small laugh. "Thena, I know you've known him longer, but I know my brother better than anyone."

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" She asked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You think he acts like himself around them?" I asked. "I've seen the real Draco this week for the first time since he was 11. He threw me in a snowbank, didn't take his hat and scarf off my snowman, he even read me a story yesterday when I asked him to. Would the Draco you know have done any of that?" Athena sighed as shook her head.

"He hasn't done anything like that since we were little." She admitted. I nodded.

"And now he only acts like that when I'm the only one there." I went on. "As soon as mother or father show up, he's back to his…"

"School self?" Athena offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly." I affirmed. She sighed.

"Well, that's Draco. Acts cold for his friends and parents," She began before turning and smiling at me. "Acts like himself for his baby sister." I smiled back. That was true. Out of everyone on the planet, I was positive that I was the only one who ever saw that side of Draco. The lovingly sarcastic side. The side who pushed me into the snow and laughed, but would still help me up. The side that begrudgingly followed me anywhere I wanted, just because I told him to. That was my brother. And to be honest, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how real he was with me. To my memory at that point, I couldn't remember many times he had lied to me. He had been stupid, yes, but he had been honest while doing it. It made me realize that, no matter what he always said, I was the one he was closest to. I was his best friend, and to a point, he was mine. It had truly been a jolly holiday, because I had spent it with him.

Sidenote from Draco: Wow, cliche much?

Seriously, how many people did give the first draft to?!

SfDr: How should I know? All I know is you sent me a stack of papers, and a letter saying to, and I quote, "Read it and write whatever comes to mind, anywhere you think it's relevant!"

Do you think this story is hard to follow? I mean, someone breaks the fourth wall every other chapter.

SfDr: Not sure. But I'll give you this, this is definitely a unique style of writing. You keep the editor notes in it! Pretty sure those are supposed to go.

Uh… thanks? Not sure if that was an insult or not… But whatever!

SfDr: And you're optimistic. There's that too.

Whatever Drakie.

SfDr: God damn it Angie, you call me that again, and I'm coming over to your home to kill you!

Love you too big brother!

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please remember to review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	23. Their SMILES Say Yes, But Nigel Says No

**Hey guys! Been a while, huh? Well, Angie's back, she just... had to take care of a sick... owl for the past month or so. Yeah, that's it. That's a good , I own nothing but Angie, you guys know the drill, here's the next chapter!**

You know that saying "His smile says yes, but his eyes say no"? It basically means that you can tell this guy's lying to you. And I felt like that even more when we got back to school.

New year's came and went quickly that year, and before you could say quidditch, we were back on the Hogwarts Express. I was a bit late meeting my friends on the train, because I was talking to Astoria for a bit, but when I actually got to their compartment, I heard them talking. "Why don't we just tell her?" I heard Nigel ask.

"Exactly!" I heard Mal reply. "Ginny agreed with me that she should know! So did Hermione."

"I know, but Ron said-" Dennis began.

"To Hell with what Ron said, I've known him my whole life and he's never been right!" I heard Mal object.

"Even so, we need to keep these secrets. If there's even the smallest chance of her brother finding out-" Dennis tried to reason.

"Mate, we all know she's too smart for her brother, he'd never trick her into telling." Nigel said quietly.

"I know, but until all 3 of them say it's alright-" Dennis tried again.

"Come on Creevey, you really think Ron will say it's alright? She maybe nicer than 10 of him, but to him, she's just Malfoy's little sister." I heard Mal say. I could almost hear her last neves breaking when she said Dennis' last name.

"I don't care how pessimistic you are Weasley, we aren't telling her until they all say we can." Den shot back, with just as much nerves in his voice.

"Come on, we're all on a first name basis here." Nigel said, sensing the tension too and playing peacekeeper. I could almost hear the other two rolling their eyes.

"Fine." Dennis mumbled. "But we still aren't going to tell her." I finally stopped eavesdropping and entered the compartment.

"Tell me what?" I asked. The three of them flinched a bit.

"Not YOU Angie," Dennis said eventually.

"Oh, so I have a sister then?" I asked bluntly. "You said she was 'Malfoy's little sister'."

"Uh… we… what were we talking about Denmark?" Mal asked. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Again with the 'Denmark'?" He groaned. "It's a country name, not a nickname."

"And that's why you didn't want Angie to know I've started calling you that, right?" Mal said, hinting to him to play along.

"Yep." Said Dennis, catching her hint. "That's all. Right Nigel?" Nigel flinched again. He wasn't expecting to be called on so suddenly, and he doesn't like lying if he can avoid it. But based on the glares the other two were giving him, he broke and had to agree.

"Yeah." He mumbled, not looking at me and turning to stare out the window. He knew I wouldn't buy any of that bull, but he wanted the others to feel safer with the 'secret'.

"Ok!" I replied, pretending to believe them. "So, how were all your holidays?" And with that, Den and Mal forgot all about that conversation. But I didn't. And based on how quiet he was the rest of the journey, I knew Nigel hadn't either. In fact, let's hear what he was thinking right around then. Take it away Nige!

Oh, uh… ok then. I suppose I'll just, talk then.

I felt horrible. Angie was the most trustworthy person out of the four of us, and Mal and Den wouldn't let me tell her. Mal said she wanted to tell her, yet she never did. It may have been because she subconsciously agreed with Dennis, or because she didn't want Angie to kill her for keeping the secret. But I wasn't just going to sit there. So, when we got back to Hogwarts, I made up my mind to tell her what was going on. And my chance for that came a few days later. Dennis and Mafalda actually got detention for not finishing their holiday homework (surprise surprise), and so, Angie and I were alone in the library. No one else was in there, and we were sitting in the very back, so it was safe to say something. "Uh, Angie?" I said.

"Ya?" She replied, not looking up from her book.

"Remember how on the train, Den Mal and I were debating whether or not to tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied uncertainly, looking up at me.

"If I tell you what we were talking about, do you promise not to tell anyone, INCLUDING Den or Mal?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Ok." She agreed. She was trying to sound casual, but I could tell that she was DYING too now what we had been doing. So I told her. I told her everything. I told her about the Room of Requirement, about the DA, and about how her brother was helping Umbridge try to find us.

"That's why Mal's cousin Ron won't let us tell you." I finished. "He doesn't trust you to not tell Draco."

"But-" Angie objected. I cut her off.

"We know you wouldn't." I assured her quickly. "I never said Ron was very bright."

"So, while I've been sitting outside alone, you guys have been learning defense against the dark arts, from Harry Potter?" She summed up dryly. I shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied. And the look on her face killed me inside. To most, it would have looked indifferent. But I knew Angie better than that. She wasn't mad, or disappointed or anything. She just couldn't believe we would lie to her like that.

"Ok." She said emotionlessly, going back to her book.

"Sorry." I tried. She shook her head, faking a smile.

"It's fine Nigel." She told me. "At least I know something now." She added under her breath.

Ok, I'm done. Take it away Angie!

Thanks Nigel! Isn't this fun, having to spend your free time writing in a book that probably will never take off?

SfN: Sure Angie…

Now, I was pretty damn pissed off that none of them had told me any of this any sooner, seeing as it had been going on since October. But, I just grinned and bared it. I could stand with the Hell of my best friends leaving me alone once a week, now that I knew they were at least learning to defend themselves (and messing with Draco). Even if they had to leave me out of it, they'd probably be able to teach me whatever they were learning eventually. But hopefully in a good situation.

 **So, that's it. It's pretty short, but I have an amazing idea for when the D.A. is found out. All I have to do is get there! The next few chapters may be filler, so please bare with me, I don't like them either, but they're necessary. Ok, love you guys! Please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	24. My Mind Starts To Mess With Me

**Oh my God, I am so sorry this one took so long guys! I've had a lot of writers block, but after some advice from my best friend and fellow muggle girl Jordan. I'm back in this thing! I've also been working on my new story, called "Love You Ginny", about Ginny Fred and George. Go check it out, I think you'll like it. With that, shout out to huffledor2003 for reviewing, and on with the chapter!**

One cold February morning, I woke up dead. Not actually, don't worry, but my head was pounding, and I just didn't want to get up. Thank God it was Saturday, and I didn't have to. I rolled over to go back to sleep, when I heard a vaguely familiar voice piercing the perfect silence. "Ange, get up! There's a quidditch match today!" I heard it yell. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. Oh my God, I was my brother. Suddenly I was being shaken as the voice continued talking. "Ha ha, very funny. Now get up!" I heard it go on. I finally opened my eyes. There was sleep in them, so everything was a bit blurry, but I saw an unmistakable mop of flaming red hair that alerted me that it had been Mafalda talking.

"Piss off Mal." I muttered, closing my eyes again. I don't know why I said it, I just did. It was the tamest I could muster, my mind was spewing the worst swear words I knew at her. I heard Mal chuckle a bit.

"Aren't we feisty this morning?" She said through her laugh. I swear, I could hear her smirking at me, and that just pissed me off even more for some reason. But, I did get up (as if she'd let me go back to sleep), and dressed quickly so we'd be on time to breakfast.

About 15 minutes later, the Lions came over to sit across from us. "Morning Angie, morning Mal." The two chorused.

"Morning." We mumbled back.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Dennis asked good-naturedly. "It's Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw! You guys will flatten them!"

"To hungry to be excited." Mal explained, eating her toast.

"You are SO MUCH like Ron." I heard a voice behind Mal and I say. We turned around to see Mal's cousin Ginny standing there. She had the exact same flaming red hair and freckled face. If I hadn't known they were cousins, I would have sworn they were sisters.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Mal asked.

"Just a friendly reminder that we have a bet placed for 10 sickles on this match." Ginny replied simply. Mal smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win it." She told her older doppelganger. Ginny smirked back.

"We'll see." She replied, walking away. Mal just smirked after her, shaking her head.

"Poor thing, she's betting on Ravenclaw with her friend Luna." She explained. I wasn't listening. There was too much noise in that damned room for my head to handle right then. I just sat in silence, eating my sausages and praying we could just go outside early before more people did. Nigel seemed to know something was wrong though. He was a lot better at picking up on these things than the other two.

"You ok Ange?" He asked as we left the great hall. I smiled unconvincingly.

"I'm fine Nige, I'm just tired." I lied. By the look on his face, I knew he didn't believe me one bit, but he could tell I didn't wanna talk about it, and so he dropped the subject.

We got out to the pitch, and it was crowded, like I knew it would be. The sound and claustrophobia was driving me insane, but I didn't say anything. The teams mounted their brooms, and off went the game. The quaffle flew back and forth between teams so fast it was hard to keep track. About 20 minutes in, Crabbe got hit in his thick head with a bludger a Ravenclaw beater had shot his way, but he didn't even seem to notice. Yet another reason why I think he has no brain.

SfD: Oi! That's not true, he… nah, you're right, he has no brain.

Yes, now don't interrupt me this chapter!

Now, it had been almost an hour before Ravenclaw's seeker Cho Chang spotted the snitch and dived for it. Draco followed her, and her Comet Two Sixty was no match for my brother's Nimbus 2001. He quickly passed her, and before you could say "annoying brother", he had the snitch clasped in his hand. Slytherin had won 360-250. Yaaaaay! But I wasn't that excited, my head hurt to much for that. No, I was relieved that we could go inside again, where it would be quiet. No such luck, everyone was still buzzing about the match, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws glaring at every Slytherin who passed, the Slytherins cheering loudly still, and the Hufflepuffs at a comfortable middle ground, not screaming, but not glowering at us either. All the noise was just making my head feel even worse, and again, it was Nigel who took notice, suggesting that we go outside for a bit. We sat under our tree, and within 5 minutes, Mal was at the top and Dennis was asleep. That seemed to happen every time we came out there on a Saturday. So there was just Nige and I, him doing his homework, and I glowering at the world. Nigel looked up from his essay for a moment, saw how mad I looked, and closed his textbook. "Are you going to tell me what's really wrong now?" He asked me. I turned my head to face him.

"I told you Nigel, I'm just tired." I told him irritably.

"You can't actually think I'm that stupid Angie." He said dryly. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know." I groaned. "My head's pounding, we were in crowded stands for an hour, we have to sit out here in the snow because it's too loud inside the damn castle, everything's just… pissing me off today."

"Pissing you off how?" He asked.

"On a level of 'I have to physically retrain myself from either strangling, or colourfully cursing at whoever dares look at me the wrong way.'" I stated plainly.

"Oh, ok." Nigel replied. "I get that." I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I mean, the same thing's been happening to me for the past month." He explained. "Only my anger's specifically directed at Den and Mal." I nodded.

"They can be irritating," I agreed, looking past him at Den then up at Mal. They looked so content right where they were, as if they'd rather be right there than anywhere else. I smiled. "But that's why we need them." I added. Nigel looked confused.

"To annoy us?" He asked. "Because I thought we had your brother for that." I laughed a bit.

"No, to keep us from becoming workaholics." I explained. "Their natural talent to bother us is the only thing keeping us from non stop studying." Nigel shrugged.

"Is non stop studying really THAT bad though?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds rather boring." I replied truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, I love studying, but I also love just coming out here and talking. If we didn't know Den and Mal, we'd probably be in the library right now."

"And we wouldn't know each other." Nige added. "I never wanted to sit with other kids on the train, but my one new friend dragged me down to a compartment with two little girls in it." He smiled. I smiled back.

"So, no matter how much havoc they rein on our sanity, we're lucky to have them." I summed up.

"Yeah." Nige agreed. "I'm still annoyed at them though." I nodded, sighing.

"Like I'm annoyed at the world." I rasped. Nigel chuckled.

"I've got a seven letter word for you Angie, and it's puberty." He responded. "You get used to it. I laughed at that one.

"How would you know? You're voice hasn't even dropped yet kid." I teased, shoving his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"I reckon it's dropped more than yours has." He noted. I held my hands up in defence.

"Ok, ouch." I laughed.

After about an hour of talking, the other two rejoined us, and we went back into the castle, where Den and Mal went to the Great Hall, while Nigel and I went to the library. I will always be lucky to have a friend like Nige. I friend who's honest, caring, and matches me intellectually. Even if Mal is my best friend, Nigel may be the one who knows the most about me, and I'll always thank him for being there for me.

SfN: You're welcome Ange.

 **Sorry if this one was short, I promise I'm going to try to get back into this story, my life's just a bit hectic, in the middle of my first semester of freshman year of high school. Please review guys, they help motivate me to write, and I appreciate all of them!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	25. One Persistent Brother of Mine

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I own nothing but Angie, can't even afford a pencil, let's do this!**

If there's one good thing you can say about my brother, it's that he's persistent. Granted, he's also really stubborn, but when that git wants something, he doesn't rest until he has it. He wanted to be on the quidditch team like Harry was, he practiced all summer (and convinced father to give the team new brooms). He wanted me to stay away from my friends, he told me that every chance he got until he graduated. I'm just saying, I can see why he's a Slytherin, even ignoring our bloodline. He's the most ambitious person I've ever met. But, while that's all well and good, sometimes he becomes so obsessed with achieving something, that he forgets what's important. His own health and well-being for instance. Like that time he ended up in St Mungo's from breathing paint fumes, just because he wanted to prove to Astoria he could paint a damn nursery.

SfDr: I thought you agreed to never mention that again…

What can I say, Scorp asked me to put it in. He asked in the letter I got this morning as a matter of fact. He's learned from his favourite aunty that it's fun to tease his dad.

SfDr: ...He's not visiting you during summer holidays anymore.

Yeah, over my dead body. I wanna hear all about his first year in person!

Anyways, a few months went by, and even though Umbridge had formed and inquisitorial squad to try to find the D.A., they still hadn't had any luck. I remember reading in the common room at almost midnight, and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle coming in, looking more exhausted and fed up each passing day. One night, only the two gorillas came in. "Hey, where's Draco?" I asked them.

"Like we'd tell you." Goyle grunted.

"You filthy blood traitor." Crabbe added. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok ok, calm down." I advised. "I was just wondering why he wasn't with you like he usually is." The boys glowered darkly at me and went up to their dorm. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "So overdramatic." I muttered under my breath.

About half an hour later, Draco finally walked in and, not noticing I was in the corner, collapsed on the couch. I closed my book and slowly walked over to look over the back of the couch. He looked exhausted, and more than usual. "Draco?" I whispered.

"God damn it…" He mumbled before opening his eyes and looking up at me. "Why are you still up Angie?" He asked.

"I was reading." I explained. "But the real question is, why are YOU still up? Crabbe and Goyle were back ages ago." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Umbridge." He replied simply. "She wanted to know if we'd found Potter yet."

"Oh." I replied nonchalantly, as if he weren't also hunting my best friends. "Have you?" He looked at me in an annoyed way.

"What do you think?" He asked dryly. Phew. They were still fine.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." I told him, brushing hair off his forehead. That's when I realized how bad he was sweating. "Oh my God," I exclaimed, holding the back of my hand on his forehead. "You have a fever!" He pushed my hand away in annoyance.

"I'm fine Ange." He said defiantly. I shook my head at him, taking his wrist and checking his pulse.

"No, you're sweating, and shaking, and your heart is beating REALLY fast." I corrected. "You should go see Pomfrey." Draco pulled his wrist away, sitting up.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" He huffed. I couldn't figure it out. How did he not feel sick from this? Then it hit me.

"No, you're stressed." I concluded "Sweating, increased heart rate, shaking, paling of the face, they're all symptoms of high stress. You're mad about not being able to find Harry." He rolled his eyes.

"1, I've always been pale Angie, just look at father." He began. "And 2, I'm not stressing over Potter's stupid club. I'm FINE." With that he stood up and went up the stairs to his dorm.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I called after him. God he was insufferable! It was always like that too, me handing him to answers to his problems, and him rejecting them. He thought he was SO smart, and that he was SO much better than me. Hell, maybe he was. But that doesn't mean that I was wrong about everything. Be that as it may though, I was too tired (and annoyed) to keep reading, so I went up to bed.

A few more weeks went by, and still Draco had had no luck tracking down the D.A., much to Umbridge's chagrin. And while I was feeling a bit relieved that Harry, Mal, The Lions and everyone were ok, I was becoming increasingly more worried about my brother. Every night, he came back to the common room later, and every morning he was missing from breakfast. I even resorted to asking Pansy where he was at one point. Apparently, he was still asleep. She also told me that he had been late for his first classes since January. Then Daphne dragged her away to class, glaring at me suspiciously. She was one of Draco's friends that hated me, so I was used to that by now.

It wasn't until about April that Draco's mood changed. He came into the common room late again, but this time he was wearing a smirk on his face. "Hey big brother." I said without looking up. "Any new developments?"

"Only the best sister of mine." He exulted, sitting down with me and still smirking. "We caught them today."

"What?!" I asked in shock, looking up to face him so fast I cracked my neck. "How?"

"Veritaserum." He replied simply. "Grabbed a member and gave her some. Only a matter of time before she told."

"Which member?" I asked.

"I dunno, some Ravenclaw 6th year." He replied nonchalantly. "But we also found something you might like to know." My stomach dropped.

"What's that?" I asked, trying not to sound how I felt.

"Your 3 little friends were there." He told me, still smirking.

"Wow, really?" I asked, hoping that was convincing enough. It seemed to be, as he didn't question me.

"Yeah. Guess they've been lying to you for a while." He continued. "What did they say they were doing?"

"Homework." I muttered in reply.

"Without you? You HAVE to know that was a lie." He said dryly. I shrugged. "Well, don't you worry, they're going to be in detention from now until the graduate." With that, he got up, ruffled my hair, and went up to his dorm to bed.

This wasn't good.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Wow, it's like, 12:40 a.m., I guess I can't sleep. Oh well.**

 **Please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


	26. The Big Blow-up

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll with this! I own nothing but Angie, I'm mentally unstable, and oh look! A chapter! Let's read it, shall we?**

After the D.A. was found out, everything began to fall apart. Everyone who was in it had received detention until the ends of the Earth, like Draco had told me, and that included Mal and the lions. I waited for them outside the room during their first one. The three came out after about 2 hours. "Hey." I said as I saw them exit.

"Hey Ange." Mal and Den said miserably together. Nigel didn't say a word, he just walked ahead in silence.

"Is he ok?" I asked the other two under my breath.

"I think the punishment was a bit hard on him." Dennis muttered back.

"What did she do?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Forget it." Mal replied hastily, putting her left hand in the pocket of her robes. I noticed Dennis do the same thing. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Mal's hand back out of her pocket and looked at it. I actually gasped. There were deep cuts on her hand, spelling out "I will not break rules", still bleeding.

"Bloody Hell." I muttered, taking Dennis' hand and finding roughly the same thing. "This is abuse." I said finally. "She can't do that to students, she just… can't!" Dennis pulled his hand away from me and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, she did." He replied firmly. "And you'd best keep quiet about it, or she'll make you do it too."

"But-" I tried to protest.

"No Angie. We don't need all four of us out of a left hand for a week." Mal told me, trying to joke.

"Right hand." Nigel replied not looking back, speaking quietly yet irritably.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Nige, forgot you're a freak lefty!" She called up to him. He sighed, and I swear I heard him roll his eyes at her.

"Come on mate, slow down and walk with us!" Dennis called to him. Still not looking back, Nigel made a hand gesture with his right hand that I knew his parents wouldn't have liked, and I could see the blood on his hand too. Mal laughed at him.

"Damn Nige, calm down!" She called, still laughing.

"Piss off!" He replied, annoyed. Dennis looked surprised at his friend's behavior.

"Are you ok Nige?" He asked uncertainly. Nigel finally turned around.

"No, alright? No I'm not ok. In fact, I'm pretty freaking pissed off at the two of you." He seethed, referring to Den and Mal. "I wasn't going to do any of this, you know that? I was just going to sit on the side, and wait for Harry to get rid of another damn defense against the dark arts teacher, like he does every other year! But no, you two screw ups just HAD to drag me into this, and make me join this club that, as of October need I remind you, was freaking ILLEGAL! And, of course we got found out, Angie's brother is a freaking nutcase, bent on getting Harry expelled! No offence Ange." He added.

"None taken." I shrugged. Then Nigel went on.

"I shouldn't have gotten detention, or had my hand cut open by some screwed up quill, but because of you two, my hand stings like a mother-" That's when I cut him off.

"Ok Nigel, enough swearing at them, I think they get it." I told him. I mean, all those freakings and screws had been cuss words. And I'd never heard that boy swear ONCE before that. "Mal, Den, go to bed, you need the sleep." The two nodded without question, and left without a word. "And you're coming with me." I told Nigel, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him behind me.

"Come on Ange, lemme go!" He groaned. "I'm tired!"

"You'll survive 20 minutes." I told him. We eventually stopped on the stairs leading to the Great Hall. "Now, are you ready to talk like a nice boy now?" I asked him gently. He rolled his eyes.

"Why am I here?" He asked irritably. I shook my head in disbelief at this boy.

"You're unbelievable." I stated. "What the bloody Hell was all that about not 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh my God," he moaned in exasperation.

"Come on Nige, you can't be pissed at me too!" I told him. He sighed.

"I'm not." He replied quietly. "I'm pissed at Den and Mal. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been in there today, and I think that blasted quill hit an artery in my hand." I glanced down at his hand. It WAS bleeding a lot more than the other two's had been.

"You should have madam Pomphrey check it out." I told him, studying it. He shook his head.

"Can't." He said simply. "Umbridge forbade it."

"Well, at least tie some cloth around it tight, that should stop the bleeding." I told him. "As long as it's not a main artery."

"It's not, I'd be dead by now." He replied. I shrugged.

"Fair point." I agreed.

"Can I go to bed now?" He questioned. I laughed a bit.

"Yes." I affirmed.

"Finally." He sighed with relief, standing up.

"I'll see you in the morning." I said, standing up as well and giving him a hug I knew he needed. "Please try not to kill Den when you get back." I told him. He laughed a bit.

"I won't." He promised, walking away. "Night Ange."

"Night Nige!" I called before going down to the dungeons. I was ready to just go to bed. But, as I entered the common room, there was that familiar voice that I had been hearing since I was little.

"You have some explaining to do." I heard it drawl in a bored voice. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see my dear big brother standing behind me, with his arms crossed.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." I stated defiantly, also crossing my arms. To my surprise, he smirked at me.

"Oh really?" He asked, sounding entertained now. "I've known you your whole life kid, I can read you like a book at this point. You didn't seem surprised at all when you found out your friends were in Potter's little club, AND you haven't even been the least bit mad at them. The only reason for that would be that you already knew." I didn't say a word, I just glared at him. His smirk widened. I HATED when he would look at me like that. Like I was stupid for trying to prove him wrong. I just glared at him for a solid 10 seconds.

"Pedicabo ego vos." I said finally, turning around and walking towards the dormitory stairs.

"Oi! Language Angie!" I heard Draco exclaim behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around again.

"Really, YOU'RE lecturing ME about language?" I asked dryly. "You call students mudbloods on a regular basis."

"That's not swearing Ange," He replied, annoyed. "It's what they are." I rolled my eyes again. He was just disgusting.

"I'm going to bed Draco." I said, fed up and walking back up the stairs.

"We're going to talk about this later!" He called after me.

"Clauseeruntque futuo ascendit idiota." I muttered under my breath.

(By the way, I refuse to translate the Latin spoken in this chapter, for reasons you probably understand. Let's just say our Golden rule of "No worse than damn" doesn't apply to that language. Ok? Good. Back to my story.)

I went up to my dorm and flopped face first onto my bed. Mal shushed me so I wouldn't wake our other roommates. "They'll kill you for waking them up." She reminded me. I groaned.

"I know." I replied. "But my brother is driving me insane! And he KNOWS. He knows that I knew you three were in it before they found you."

"Wait, you KNEW?!" She exclaimed in a whisper. I winced. I forgot she didn't know. She and Dennis still thought that I had found out from Draco. I shrugged guiltily.

"Nigel told me in January." I mumbled. I heard Mal sigh.

"If he hadn't just had a fit, I'd kill him in the morning." She muttered.

"Don't, he did the right thing telling me then." I told her. "And you and Dennis should have too." I heard her sigh again.

"Sorry Ange, it's just…" She whispered, trailing off.

"I get it." I said quietly. "I'm close with Draco, and you were worried he'd get it out of me somehow." She shook her head.

"No, we knew he couldn't, it's just Ron and Harry weren't easily convinced." She assured me. I nodded.

"It's fine. It's done now anyway, right?" I asked with a small smile. She nodded, returning the smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep." Mal said, getting into her bed. "Night Angie."

"Night Mal." I replied. With that, I changed into pajamas, and went to sleep, putting that day behind me. Little did I know that the D.A. being caught was just the beginning of the year's climax.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Like Ange said, I'm not translating the Latin in this chapter, so... google translate at your own risk. Some of it may not translate well, but let's just say Angie only really speaks Latin to swear. Ok? Ok. Hope you guys enjoyed seeing Nigel explode! That was long overdue for him. If it were me, I'd have exploded back in January. Wow, I'm rambling. Bye!**

 **Please review!**

 **~Anwyn:)**


End file.
